I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by Pippy Reed
Summary: Set in the world of the rich & famous Hollywood and a Stalker Killer.
1. Welcome To Their World

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You** & a Stalker Killer

-:-

Chapter - Welcome to their World

-:-

_At night when the stars shine I'll pray in you I'll find, a love so true  
__When morning awakes me and you come and take me, I'll wait for you  
__You know how I feel I won't stop until I hear your voice saying I do  
__I know  
__This thing can't go wrong..._

-:-

Autumn had come, it was a warm Friday night, the trees were losing their leaves that had turn orange from the Autumn's weather. The wind blew in the night, the leaves were dancing on the door step and a long the foot path. Inside away from the Autumn's weather a warm fire was lit and the lights were dim, two people clicked wine glasses together after a nice dinner out. With half a bottle of wine finished the couple were on the couch kissing, things started to heat up and jackets were removed and buttons were undone till the lady lead her male visitor up to her bedroom.

Leo woke up the next morning in her bed, he looked next to him and saw her as she was waking up. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning April,"

"So what are your plans today?"

"Nothing much," Leo said getting out of bed, he reached for his clothes from the night before and got dressed. "So you still on for tonight?" Leo asked.

"Sure, say you will pick me up?"

"Round about seven," Leo said putting his shirt and doing up his buttons. "So I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," April said from the bed wrapped in a sheet, then Leo walked out leaving for home.

This was the life of Leo Wyatt, a 29 year old billionaire producer. Leo had lots of women after him but the handsome producer wasn't looking for commitments, he didn't want to be tied down. He wasn't ready for a commitment again. Sex was just sex to him, it had lost it's true meaning to him over the years.

-:- -:-

Leo walked through the front door of his mansion, "Good morning Mr. Wyatt," his butler David said.

"Morning, listen I'm gonna go upstairs and get some sleep," Leo said dropping his keys in the dish on the table near the door way and heading upstairs for some peaceful sleep.

In the afternoon the phone rang which woke Leo up, he answered the phone to find it was his friend Dan, "Hey I rang up to to see how you were and to ask if you got laid last night?" Dan joked.

"Dan I was sleeping."

"Ow! She kept you up all night?"

"You could say something like that."

"So was she good?"

"I am taking her out tonight again," Leo joked lying back down in bed.

"Is there anyone who hasn't said no to you Wyatt?"

"A few, so you still coming tonight to Amber's little do?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing this actress from that soap I was telling you about and maybe if I'm lucky I might get a little something too," Dan told Leo.

"Ah I see, so then I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah you will," Dan finished.

Leo put the phone down and got out of bed, he headed for the bathroom to take a long hot shower. After he got out shower he headed down to the living room and switched on the TV to the news.

"Another dead body was found, this time near lake Willoughby today of a young lady in her mid 20s. Police say she had be dead for at least 48 hours. This is the 12th young lady raped, and murder and found with nothing on apart from a necklace with a heart pendant around her neck. Police believe all 12 murders were all committed by the same person who murdered, Christina Mills, Bonnie Colen..."

"That's disgusting!" Leo said out a loud.

"It is," his butler David said.

"I mean what kind a sick bastard would do something like that?"

"It takes a very sick man Mr. Wyatt."

Leo switched the TV off,"I'm going upstairs to get ready for this evening," Leo told his butler leaving the room.

-:- -:-

Piper switched the TV off before the news put her off going out tonight. She was with her cat in her bedroom getting ready for her night out with clothes all over her bed and her grey cat sitting on top of them. A friend of Piper's had set her up with a director who was interested in her, she wasn't looking for a long term commitment but if one came a long she saw no harm in it. She was in a black cocktail dress with a long V cut that exposed her back, she was setting the curls in her long dark brown hair when she heard someone knocking at the front door, it was her date Dan Gordon with flowers.

-:- -:-

"So how long have you been in the business?" Dan asked Piper, they were at Amber's party that was full of Hollywood's rich people.

"I started out when I was 18 but I took a break in between and came back to acting three years ago. What about you how long have you been a director?"

"I've been I director for the past five years doing jobs here and there."

"And you enjoying it?"

"I can't complain. So how long are you on this soap for?"

"I was contracted till the end of last season. They asked me to come back for another season but I only agreed to do another 15 more episodes,"

"Why? You're great on the show."

"Well I plan to look for something else, other than daytime soap. Anyway enough about work."

"Yeah enough about work. There is someone I'll like you to meet he's a friend of mine and producer."

"All right sure," Piper said. Dan took Piper to meet his friend. They reached a group of men talking, "Leo!" Dan said as he found Leo.

"Hey Dan."

"Leo, I'll like you to meet Piper my date, Piper this is Leo, my friend," Dan said introducing the two.

Leo and Piper just stood there looking at each other, "Piper," finally came out of Leo's month.

"Leo... I... I guess it's been a while," Piper said.

"Yes, it has hasn't it?"

"You two know each other?" Dan asked.

Leo turned Dan, "Piper's my ex wife Dan."

"You were married?"

"Yes, Leo and I were for about four years," Piper said.

"Oh O.K?" Dan said still shocked, "I guess this puts me in a weird position."

"No, it's fine Dan," Leo said.

"Are you sure, I mean me being your friend and all, and dating your ex wife."

"It's fine by me," Leo said. Then they were follow by quietness not know what to say to each other. Leo looked at his watch, "If you would please excuse me but I have some where to be." Leo said.

"You're leaving?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I have other places to be too tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow Dan."

"Yeah, sure."

Then Leo turned to Piper, "Bye Piper."

Piper looked up at her ex husband, "Bye Leo," she said and then Leo left searching for April.

-:-

I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Michael Jackson 1988

-:-


	2. Remember The Time

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Remember The Time  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Do you remember how we use to talk? You know we'd stay on the phone from night till drawn.  
  
Do you remember all the things were said? Like "I Love You" so rocked on the bedroom door.  
  
Do you remember back in Spring when mocking birds would sing?  
  
Do you remember those special times? Now that are just facts of our lives.  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
The night came to a end and Leo decided not to spent the night with April. He dropped April home and then he went home himself. He open the front door to his house, it was dark, his butler David had gone to bed. Leo walked through the front door and shut it behind him, he stood there and looked around at his house in the dark. Taking a deep breath he dropped his keys in the dish on the side table near the door and went upstairs. Leo go out of his clothes and changed into some flannel pants, he brushed his teeth, then switched the bathroom light off as he walked out to his bed. He laid down and started thinking about Piper.  
  
Five year had gone by since their divorce. Five years since they last saw each other. She had changed a bit he thought, she looked older not that women he knew in her early 20s who he spent four years of his life with.  
  
-:- -:-  
  
Dan dropped Piper off home in a hope that his victim might give him an invite but Piper was lost in her own little world. She thanked Dan for a lovely night and opened the door to her apartment and walked inside alone. She saw her cat Max asleep on the couch, placing her handbag on the dinning room table she pick Max up and took him upstairs with her. Piper got changed as her cat Max looked at her, she laughed and told him to look they other way but Max only purred. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hair, then went back to her room and sat at her dresser brushing her hair when a little box on her dresser caught her attention, she put her brush down and pick up the box, opening it pulling out two rings, they were her wedding rings from when she was married to Leo Wyatt...  
  
... "So we are really doing this?" Piper said as her and Leo were in Las Vegas waiting to be married.  
  
"You scared?" Leo asked as Piper was holding onto his hand tight.  
  
"No... O.K. a little, but I'm not scared that I'm getting married I'm just scared because... Well I'm suppose to be a little scare before my wedding right? Wedding jitters, but I can tell you I'm looking forward to our wedding night."  
  
Leo laughed, "You know Piper we don't have to do this we can get married some other time..."  
  
"No I want to marry you Leo, I'm in love with you and that makes us doing this right."  
  
Leo smiled at Piper, "I know we only met six weeks ago Piper but I know with all my heart I love you," he said then he kissed her.  
  
"Well this is kinda romantic, running away and getting married, well we aren't running from anyone but I know if I told my family I'm getting married some how they would make my change my mind."  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing?"  
  
"No Leo I want to marry you, they would just be in the way... Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No, I know my mother will freak and so would my father but some how this feels right..."  
  
"Leo Wyatt!" A man yelled.  
  
"That's us Piper."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for honey, lets get married."  
  
"You're already calling me honey, I like the sound of that sweetheart..."  
  
... Piper looked at her rings laughing thinking about how her and Leo took off to Vegas just to get married.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day and Leo was on set at one of the shows he produced. Dan was directing and Leo decided to pay him a visit but really Leo wanted to know just how far Dan got with his former wife. "Hey pal, how's it going?' Leo asked as he walked on set.  
  
"Hey Leo. You want to know how it's going? Your women Sandra Lock just had a fight with your girlfriend April Milo so pretty much I'm gonna be here all night."  
  
"I see... Umm what about you and her?"  
  
"Me and April?"  
  
"No last night?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"My ex wife and you? You said you were hoping to get some..."  
  
"Oh that, yeah well she really didn't invite me in to her place, truth is she was kinda quite after her little run in..."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Gordon, you have a visitor," a lady said.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said to the lady and then looked up to see Dan with Leo.  
  
"Piper hi," Dan said.  
  
"Hi Dan," Piper said, she smiled at Leo, "Hi Leo."  
  
"Hi Piper," Leo said.  
  
Piper then looked at Dan, "You forgot right?"  
  
"Forgot? Oh Damn! That's it we were going to have lunch together, sorry the way things are going I won't be able to make it."  
  
"No that's O.K. I understand we can talk some other time, later. Since you're busy and your boss is here I'll leave you to it."  
  
"I'm really sorry Piper."  
  
"No it's fine Dan. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Piper said she then looked at Leo, "Bye Leo."  
  
"Bye," Leo said to Piper and she left.  
  
"Hey since you're busy I'll let you finish your work Dan and we can catch up later," Leo said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cheers," Leo said and left.  
  
Piper was leaving the studio when she heard someone call out her name, she turned around to see her former husband, "Leo?"  
  
"Piper, Hi. Listen since Dan couldn't have lunch with you I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" Leo asked.  
  
"Having lunch with my former husband, I don't know if that's a good thing?"  
  
"Well I like to think we're past that and it's just water under the bridge, we've grow up since then," Leo said as they walked to her car.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Get in we'll take my car."  
  
"Wait are you still that bad driver I remember?" Leo joked.  
  
Piper laughed as she unlocked the doors, she turn around and smiled at Leo, "Yes, now get in!"  
  
Piper and Leo ended up having lunch at some fast food chain eating burgers and fries. "So you've come a long way in your career," Piper said.  
  
"My career is all I've worked on for the past five years."  
  
"I take it you're not married or anything because I guess I would have read that some where but I noticed you dated a lot of women. That's strange because I never thought you were like that, then again people do change."  
  
Leo was a bit surprised at Piper's comment, "It's not so much as I dated a lot of women its just... Well you wouldn't understand."  
  
"What that these women are your toys," Piper said.  
  
Leo smiled back at Piper trying to avoid her eyes looking straight at him, "It's confusing, life it's self is confusing. Anyways enough about me what about you? You left acting for a while, you were never a quitter from what I remember, you use to work as much as you could so we had food on the table."  
  
Piper laughed, "It's like you said, life it's self is confusing. Your producing now, what happened to writing? That was one of your passions."  
  
"Well I got a big break and looked into producing and from there and I became successful."  
  
"So wanna shared your story it might help with my career."  
  
"Your doing well on Cinie Place, I heard they asked you stay on for another season but you only agreed to stay on for a number of episodes."  
  
"Yeah well remember you telling me don't do something you don't want to even if it's just to help your career, Cinie Place is that something I don't want to do."  
  
"I was talking about you going nude Piper."  
  
"And I'm glad I didn't do that too."  
  
"You weren't the only one."  
  
"But I asked you and you told me you were fine with it. Why did you tell me that if you weren't?"  
  
"I don't know, all I wanted to do was make you happy so I told you what I thought you wanted to hear."  
  
"What I wanted to hear?"  
  
"You were my wife Piper, I didn't own you."  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Next Chapter - Kirtin Fuller LIVE  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Remember The Time - Michael Jackson - 1993  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 


	3. Kirtin Fuller LIVE

-:- -:-  
  
Kirtin Fuller LIVE  
  
-:- -:-  
  
"Our next guest as turn the world of the soap Cinie Place upside down. So lets give a warm welcome to the actress Piper Halliwell who plays Helen Fine on the Cinie Place." On cue Piper walked in as everyone cheered and clapped as she took her seat, "Well welcome to the Kirstin Fuller live Piper."  
  
"Glad to be here Kirstin."  
  
"And we are happy to have you. So let start with your work on Cinie Place, I have to admit I've been watching it since you came along. Are you anything like your character?"  
  
"No! My character is a mean and nasty bitch and gets with anything that walks in order to get what she wants, I can tell you I'm nothing like her but I enjoy playing her," Piper told Kristin Fuller laughing.  
  
"How do people react to your character? You know as in fans, people on the street, family?"  
  
"Well a lot of people say to me I'm the female version of J.R. from Dallas or Joan Coillins from Dynasty. They were people you loved to hate and Larry Hagman's character J.R. was the most famous character ever on television."  
  
"In deed J.R. was. News has it that you're leaving Cinie Place. Why?"  
  
"Well I want to do something else and I've been doing daytime soap for years now."  
  
"You want a change?"  
  
"Not so much of a change, more like still a soap but with a bit more drama, a lot like Dallas and Dynasty. They were soaps but evening soaps and the work would be much easy. I don't have much of a life as has it is anymore and I would like to get some of it back."  
  
"You're divorced, got any advice for women out there who are getting divorced these days?"  
  
"I'm the last person you should be getting divorce advice from."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well I got divorced for the wrong reasons. You hear most people say "We just didn't love each other anymore or it just wasn't right" I still loved my husband I was just stubborn."  
  
"You were married to Leo Wyatt for four years before he became the famous Leo Wyatt."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"You met him when you were 20 and got married, clue us in on that."  
  
"Oh you're gonna laugh. I was doing a guess spot on some show and he was the director. What should have been a professional relationship ended up being a intimate one and then couple months later we got married."  
  
"So you both got together and bang?" Kristin joked.  
  
"No it was like that. We kind of got to know each other first."  
  
"Kind of ?" Kirtin repeated and then everyone laughed.  
  
Piper laughed, "What I mean is, you know how you can meet someone and fall crazy in love after a couple times of meeting them. It was a lot like that, we both felt the same way about each other and acted on that and then one thing lead to another."  
  
"And then you got married a couple months later."  
  
"Well it sounds like we rushed it but you do crazy things when you're in love." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Leo Wyatt is one of the most wealthiest and sexiest men alive and every women's dream. What was it like being married to him?"  
  
Piper laughed, "He's very romantic."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes very but he can't cook, who knows maybe now he knows how to cook. There was also so many little things I loved about him. Like when you wake up on a cold mornings, he would get out of bed just to hand you your robe so you wouldn't be cold and I remember how he use to start my car up for me on cold mornings so I didn't run late for work. Also when I got sick he would stay in bed with me just in case I needed something but then we ended up doing other things instead when I should have been resting but we won't go into that." Piper said with a laugh.  
  
"He's sound very sweet."  
  
"He is."  
  
"What are you plans for the future, you know men?"  
  
"Well I haven't found Mr. Right yet, right now I'm still single."  
  
"What about children?"  
  
"I'd love to have children, I've always wanted a big family with maybe ten kids."  
  
"Wow you would be busy."  
  
"No just kidding. My sister who's older than me has a daughter with her partner, I remember when her daughter was born how much I wanted to have a baby, at the time I was married to Leo we wanted to have a baby but then we got busy with careers and then our marriage fell apart, but since my sister's daughter was born I've wanted to have a family. I guess when the right man comes along I'll have a family then."  
  
"Well thank you so much for coming on the show Piper and good luck with your future and Mr. Right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hope to see you some time soon. And that's us tonight and have a good evening all..."  
  
Leo then switched off the TV and smiled to himself lost in memories...  
  
..."Can I look now?" a blind folded Piper asked.  
  
"No, you just be quite and take my hand." Piper took her husband's hand, he took a step forward but Piper backed away, "You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes, it's just... Where are you taking me?"  
  
Leo pulled his wife into his arms and lifted her up, "No where, we're staying home."  
  
"Then why do I need to wear a blind fold?"  
  
"Would you be quite Mrs. Wyatt."  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. Wyatt," Piper said as she felt this face and then kissed his nose.  
  
Leo laid her on their bed, she felt the room was warm like it was heated up. She then felt Leo place a kiss on her forehead, "You stay here and I'll be back soon," he said and then Piper heard him leave the room. She quickly took off her blind fold to find herself in their bedroom lit of candles and a card on the night stand with a single red rose. She picked up the card...  
  
To my darling wife Piper, To us on our first wedding anniversary, You're the reason I get up in the morning and you're the reason I'm living this life. I love you sweetheart and I hope we have many more wedding anniversaries together. Love Always your Friend, Lover, Soul Mate & Husband Leo.  
  
Tears escaped Piper eyes, then she heard the sound of wine glasses clicking heading her way. She quickly wiped her tears and reached for her blind fold but it was too late her husband had walked in on her, "Hey what are you doing?" Leo asked as came and sat on the bed with champagne.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise but our anniversary isn't until tomorrow."  
  
"If you stuck to the plan..."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"It's not if you looked at the time. I was going to take your blind fold off at midnight which would have been in another five minutes."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Piper said feeling guilty.  
  
"It's O.K." Leo said as he lean over to the night stand and placed the champagne and glasses on the side. He then moved closer to his wife and kissed her, pulling away from her he and smiled, "Make love to me and then I'll give you your present," he said. Piper smiled back at Leo, Piper lay down on the bed as Leo moved on top of her, he kissed her and the passion grew... then clock stuck 12...  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Six Months Later  
  
-:- 


	4. Six Months Later

-:-  
  
Six Months Later  
  
-:-  
  
It was six months later and Piper was looking for something new. She was at her agents office sitting on his black leather couch talking about her next career move. "So what did you think of the scripts I gave you Piper?" Ryan her agent asked, he had give her a bunch of scripts to read.  
  
"Well most of them were all right. The one you gave me for Sin City that's the lead character and I really like it. She different from my character on Cinie Place, this women owns part of a Oil Company and doesn't sleep around to get what she wants. I like that."  
  
"Good because when they wrote the role you were the person they had in mind to play her."  
  
"Really?" Piper asked surprised. Her role on Cinie Place kinda made her popular but Piper was still trying to make her mark in Hollywood.  
  
"Sorry I'm late... am I interrupting anything?" A voice came from the door.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt. No I was just telling Piper about the role on Sin City and she likes it."  
  
"Well that's good to hear."  
  
"Excuse me? What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well Mr. Wyatt here is the producer and also wrote the script to Sin City."  
  
"I haven't said yes and I think I'm gonna pass." Piper said not liking that fact that her ex husband had something to do with this.  
  
"Piper this gonna be good for your career," her agent told her.  
  
"You would be perfect for this role," Leo said.  
  
"That's it there."  
  
"What you don't want to work with me? I'm only the producer," Leo said.  
  
"Yes and you will be my boss."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?'  
  
"I don't know maybe because we use to sleep together and the not getting involved with people at work would be thrown out the window."  
  
"So we were married we all have baggage. Our just happened to be we were married to each other once. Will you least just think about it?"  
  
"O.K. maybe but I'm not making any promises."  
  
"O.K. I understand and..." Then Leo's phone rang, "Excuse me," Leo said answering it... "So you will think about it?" Leo asked Piper after he got off the phone.  
  
"Think, that'a all."  
  
"That's all I ask. Sorry I have to leave but thanks for your time and hopefully I'll see you soon." Leo said to Piper. "Bye Ryan," Leo said.  
  
"Bye Mr. Wyatt," and with that Leo left. "So you gonna take it Piper?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know Ryan."  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that afternoon and Leo was in his office with his friend Michael Knight who was producing Sin City with him. "I've spoken to Piper Halliwell and we have a star," Leo told Michael as he lit a smoke.  
  
"She said yes?"  
  
"No, but I'll make her."  
  
"Make her? How? By sleeping with her?" Michael joked.  
  
"I've already done that. I was once married to her so I know how to get what I want from her, but I also think it would be great for her career."  
  
"Yeah it makes me wonder if that's all you had in mind when you wrote the role."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Come on Leo your former wife is a babe."  
  
"She's more than just a babe Michael. Anyway she's dating Dan right now."  
  
"Who am I dating?" Dan asked as he walked in.  
  
"Dan, Leo here was just telling me you're dating his former wife," Michael said,  
  
"I was."  
  
"I was?" Leo said choking on his smoke, "What happened?" Leo asked as he put his smoke out in the ash tray.  
  
"She said that she was uncomfortable since you and I are friends."  
  
"Oh sorry about that Dan," Leo said lighting another smoke.  
  
"Hey I can't blame you for getting her first she is hot."  
  
"She more than hot Dan... So Leo says," Michael joked.  
  
"Did you see her on Kirstin Fuller live the other night?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah I watched that. So Leo you're very romantic," Michael teased.  
  
"Yeah that's why I get all the ladies and you don't."  
  
"True, he has a point Michael," Dan mocked.  
  
"You know Leo you gotta quit smoking," Michael told him.  
  
"ARR! You sound like my mother."  
  
"Doesn't April find this habit of yours annoying?"  
  
"I smoke, if she doesn't like it she knows where the door is. Piper put up with it while we were together."  
  
"But that was Piper Leo."  
  
"Yes it was Piper and I married her."  
  
-:-  
  
It was night that day and Piper had just finished making dinner, she was feeding her cat when she heard a knock on her apartment door... "Hi," Leo said leaning on the door frame with his hands behind his back smiling at Piper as she opened the door.  
  
Piper was surprised to see Leo there, "Leo, Hi."  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"No, I was just feeding my cat."  
  
"Well I brought champagne"  
  
"Champagne, why?"  
  
"To celebrate."  
  
"And just what are we celebrating Wyatt?" Piper asked knowing he was up to something.  
  
"That your going to take the role on Sin City."  
  
"Why don't you come in and take a seat," Piper said letting Leo in, she went into the kitchen and came out seconds with two glasses and took a seat next to Leo.  
  
Leo poured champagne into each glass, "So have you thought about taking the role?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and..."  
  
"Before you give me a answer I want you to know that when I wrote this role I didn't chose you because of the history we shared. I chose you because I think you would be great for this role, well I think you would be prefect."  
  
"I've thought about it Leo and it's something I am looking for."  
  
"Do I hear a 'Yes she gonna take it' coming on here?"  
  
Piper laughed, "O.K. Yes. You got what you wanted."  
  
"I always did get what I wanted from you," Leo joked.  
  
"Leo!" She said as she hitting him on the arm.  
  
Leo smiled at Piper, "I'm glad your taking it Piper. So here to my ex wife taking on the role as Lori Eden on Sin City and I know you be successful," Leo said smiling at Piper as they clicked wine glasses.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Piper's first day on the set of the show she was the star on. It had been a long day and it was finally coming to a end. Piper made fast friends with a lot of the people on set. One person she was hoping would be there was Leo but there was no Leo all day. She didn't think much of it because he was just her boss now and that's all, their marriage was something they tried not to bring up in conversations with each other. Right now Piper was sitting down between takes when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hi." Piper turned around to see Leo which brought a smile to her face. "Sorry I could get here any sooner I was stuck in meetings all day," Leo told her.  
  
"That's fine, you don't have to drop everything because of me Leo."  
  
"It's not that, I wanted to be here on your first day."  
  
"The people here are very nice," she told him.  
  
"They are, I picked the best. Sorry I've got to go and have dinner with Aaron Spelling and Brad Kern soon, so I have to leave but if you ever need anything I'm here. I'll try and pop by tomorrow and see how things are going."  
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you later," he said and then he left, Piper watched him leave.  
  
The end of the day had finally come, Piper was unlocking the door to her apartment, her cat purred as he ran inside, then the phone rang and Piper ran over to answer it but nobody would say anything. She could here someone breathing but said nothing so she hung up thinking nothing much of it.  
  
-:-  
  
A couple of weeks had gone by and life was great for Piper, she was on top world. She was the star of her own show and was highly paid, she thought Leo had something to do with that but she didn't want to fight over it with him.  
  
The director had called it lunch and Piper was walked pass one of her co- star Sandra Lock's dressing room when she heard noises coming from there, she knew what her co-star was doing and laughed to herself. She then walked into her dressing room to find a beautiful bunch of flowers on her dresser. She pulled the card out and read it.  
  
Piper,  
  
Sorry I haven't been able to visit you since your first day, I've been busy but I request your company tonight. I'll come and pick you up from your place a 7pm to take you out to dinner.  
  
Cheers Leo.  
  
The bunch of flowers and the invite for dinner cheered Piper up and she was looking forward to spending a evening with her ex husband. Piper was heading back to the set when she bumped into Michael Knight one of her bosses and Leo's friend coming out of Sandra's dressing room, "Michael, Hi."  
  
"Piper sorry I didn't see you," Michael said as he turned red.  
  
"Yeah I guess you didn't," Piper said, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Michael asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said but she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Michael you forgot your tie," Sandra said running to the door, "Piper!" Sandra was surprised to see Piper there.  
  
"Hi Sandra."  
  
"So Leo sent you flowers?" Michael said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well... Umm..."  
  
"Piper you don't need to lie, I was there when he wrote the card," Michael said.  
  
"Well yes, he's taking me out to dinner."  
  
"Dinner? I was there when he wrote the card but he refused to let me see what he wrote."  
  
"Oh but it's only just dinner like friend dinner kind of thing."  
  
Sandra laughed, "What's so funny?" Piper asked about to laugh herself.  
  
"Your secret safe with me Piper," Michael said winking at Piper.  
  
"And your secret it safe with me too. So Sandra had lunch?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Let's go," Sandra said as the two ladies left together.  
  
===  
  
"I have to say I enjoy working with you Piper," Sandra said as the two ladies sat down to have lunch.  
  
"Hey I like working with you too." Piper and Sandra played sisters on Sin City who were also best friend and only trust each other.  
  
"I guess since we are working together and we've became good friends Piper I could tell you about Michael and I..."  
  
"You don't have to explain to me Sandra."  
  
"It's better if I did. See me and Michael are together but we have kept it quite."  
  
"Why is he cheating on his wife or something?" Piper joked.  
  
Sandra laughed, "It's not that, he's not married. It's just we can have more of a life together when we keep it quite."  
  
"Your talking about the media right."  
  
"Yes. Didn't you have that problem while you and Leo were together?"  
  
"No. Keeping our marriage out of the media was really a problem for us since we had just started out in business. The only time we were ever in a magazine together was when In Style did an article on us at home. There were the odd pictures of us together at events but that was about it. It was never really a problem."  
  
"It's a problem for Leo now."  
  
"It would be."  
  
"And not to mention that bitch he's dating April Milo."  
  
"Leo's seeing someone?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well yeah kinda, he likes her but that doesn't mean he's tied down to her yet Piper."  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that, after all I'm just the ex wife, I've had him already," Piper joked.  
  
-:-  
  
The evening had come, Leo took Piper out to dinner at one of the finest Italian restaurants, he remembered Piper loved pasta, "So how are you liking working?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm in enjoying it," Piper told Leo.  
  
"That's good to hear. Sandra Lock likes you a lot."  
  
"I love playing sister with her."  
  
"She told you about her and Michael."  
  
"Yeah she did. I understand why and they are so happy together it's cute."  
  
"Try staying in a room with them and your the only person who knows about it," Leo joked.  
  
Piper laughed, "So you usually take your employees out to dinner?"  
  
Leo laughed at Piper's question, "Is that what you think of me now? I'm just your boss?"  
  
"Well you are just my boss Leo."  
  
"I like to think we are more like friends or I could be just your boss who's seen you naked... a lot."  
  
"See there, that's why I think we might never be friends."  
  
"Why do you still picture me naked every time you see me?"  
  
Piper couldn't help but laugh but so wanted to drop the subject, "It's not that Leo. You know so much about me that nobody else knows."  
  
"And you also know a lot about me that nobody else knows."  
  
"So in other words I know my boss intimately, you know that might come handy when I want some thing."  
  
"Blackmail, I say the bitch Helen Fine is wearing on you." Piper laughed. "I'd like to think that we could leave what happened in the past in the past."  
  
"I don't think our marriage was a mistake Leo if that what you think?"  
  
"You don't think that?"  
  
"No I don't. We were happy weren't we?" Piper asked.  
  
"Very. I just thought that marrying me was something you regret. Well never mind that was years ago and this it today. Here is to us." Leo said lifting his wine glass up.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Us, what ever that might be today..."  
  
===  
  
Piper and Leo both left the restaurant not really knowing what to say to each other. Things that had happened years ago were coming back and they didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
They were in the lobby waiting for their coats when Leo lit a smoke. "You still smoke?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want one?" Leo asked offering Piper one.  
  
Piper took one and Leo lit it up for her, "I haven't smoked one of these since... when we were married."  
  
"That was one bad habit you got from me," Leo said puffing on his smoke.  
  
"I didn't smoke that often. Only now and then. Well not as much as you did."  
  
"You never nagged me to quit smoking when we were together. Why?"  
  
"Because Leo when you love someone so much you learn to also love their bad habits. In our case it grew on me," Piper said looking at her smoke. "I only smoked while being married to you and now that you're back again..."  
  
Leo had finished his smoke and threw it in the ash tray, "In that case I better take this then," Leo said taking Piper's smoke and smoking it himself.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
Leo laughed, "Do you want it back?" Leo offered taking it out of his mouth.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The Ex Wife and the New Girlfriend.  
  
-:- 


	5. The Ex Wife and the New Girlfriend

-:-  
  
I'm so sorry I took so long to update my fics. My brain was so fried! I had major Writer's Block but I'm back now!  
  
-:-  
  
The Ex Wife and the New Girlfriend  
  
-:-  
  
It was the end of the first season of Sin City. Sin City was doing so well they were renewed for a second season, while Piper Halliwell and Sandra Lock were covering the covers of number of beauty magazines. Life was getting better for Piper, after nearly a year on a successful soap she had save enough money to move out of her apartment and put a deposit on her first home. She couldn't really afford anything flash but all she wanted was a three bedroom house with some land, Piper loved working in the gardens. As soon as the season was out Piper thought she would go house hunting and take the time off before the new season of Sin City started.  
  
It was the end of the season party, everyone was there the from the stars to the producers and crew. The night was pretty much dinner and drinks, Piper had spent most of her evening with Sandra, Michael and Leo. Leo's Girlfriend April Milo was busy that even which was why she wasn't there with Leo. The night had come to an end and all four had enjoyed their night together out of work.  
  
"Bye Sandra, I'll see you later," Piper said getting out of the cab.  
  
"See you later too Pipe," Sandra yell back then the cab took off.  
  
It was just pass midnight, Piper was walking towards her apartment building when her cat ran in front of her and Piper got a fright. "Hey there Mr. Max are you trying to scare the hell out of me?" Piper said opening her apartment door. Piper got inside and placed her keys on the table near the door with Max at her feet. She looked in her apartment and to her shock her whole apartment trashed with blood and guts every where, "O My God!" Piper yelled, she looked on the couch to her her neighbor's dog all cut up and dead, she was looking after Mrs. Kins dog while she was on holiday. Piper quickly pick her cat Max up and ran out of the building scared.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo was asleep in bed only to wake up from the phone ringing, he reached over to the phone to answer is, "Hello," his sleepy voice said.  
  
"Leo," Piper said crying.  
  
Leo instantly sat up on his bed, "Piper is that you?"  
  
"Leo, someone broke into my place and killed my neighbors dog. They killed her and left her on the couch, there's blood every where," Piper said in tears.  
  
"Where are you now?" Leo said getting out of bed grabbing his clothes.  
  
"I'm in a phone boot on the corner on Victoria and Nelson street,"  
  
"You stay there and I'll be there soon."  
  
"Leo please hurry," Piper asked.  
  
"I will," Leo said hanging up and as he grabbed his jacket and heading out of his bedroom.  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled as he reach the address Piper gave.  
  
Piper heard Leo yell out her name she turn around to see him, "Leo," she said running into him into his arms.  
  
"It's O.K. you're safe now," Leo said holding Piper in his arms, he took her handbag that had her cat sitting in and took her to his house.  
  
Piper was in the living room still on the couch still in shock. Leo walked in with a cup of coffee and handed it to Piper as he took a seat next to her, "Thanks," she said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.  
  
"A little better."  
  
"You're going to need a place to stay Piper, so I thought maybe you should stay here with me for a while."  
  
"Are you sure that's all right?"  
  
"Yeah I've got plenty of room." They the two were quite. "I've spoken to the Police," Leo started, "They wanted to talk to you now but I told them they have to wait until the morning."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you know who could have done this Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I don't have any idea who would do such a thing."  
  
"Well I'll get John to get the guest bedroom ready for you."  
  
"Thanks Leo. I think I'll go to sleep now," Piper said getting up.  
  
"If you need anything I'll be down the hall," Leo said getting up too. "I'll show you to your room," Leo said leading the way.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day the police where done with Piper's apartment and after a visit with the police Leo had brought her over to pick up some of her things. Piper opened the door to her apartment. With the keys in her hands it was still in a mess as her and Leo walked in. "They really did a number on your place didn't they?" Leo said.  
  
"I'll just grab some stuff out of my room," Piper told Leo as she picked up a picture in a flame with the glass cracked of her and her cat Max off the floor. She placed the picture on the coffee table and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Leo walked over to the coffee table to pick up the picture of Piper and Max. Leo laughed to himself. Max was a kitten in the picture, a kitten Leo found wondering in the street and he brought him home giving him to Piper. Leo placed the picture back on the coffee table when he noticed some albums sticking our from the bottom. He pulled one out recognizing it. It was album Piper made when they were married, it was pictures of when they went on holiday or celebrated holidays at home. He was flipping through the pages looking at the pictures when Piper walked in. Piper noticed the album Leo was looking at, she was surprised and a bit shocked trying to think of something to explain to Leo why she still had the album, "I didn't have the courage to throw it out," Piper told Leo, it was the truth.  
  
Leo looked up finely noticing Piper was in the room. Leo put the album back under the coffee table, "I wouldn't have either," Leo said.  
  
"So shall we leave?" Piper said heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah lets go," Leo said grabbing his keys and they both left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon had just got out of the shower smelling nice and fresh. She went down stairs with the paper looking for Leo wanting ask his advice on buying a house. She was walking down the hall towards the living room when she heard voices one belonged to Leo and the other to a female. "What do you mean you Ex wife is staying here?" Piper heard the females voice say.  
  
"She's need a place to stay for a while that's all April," Leo was explaining. April was Leo's girlfriend, Piper remembered that from what her co-star Sandra had told her.  
  
"Leo doesn't she have anywhere else to go. I mean you're not her husband anymore and you're her boss!"  
  
"April she's just staying here."  
  
"You still care about her don't you?"  
  
"She was my wife April and I loved her but this was years ago," Leo explain to his girlfriend. They were both sitting on the couch facing each other Leo took April's hands in his, "April we all come with our past. She's someone from my past and that's all. I promise, I'm with you now and you're my future."  
  
"Do you mean that?" April asked.  
  
"Yes, We have talked about this and we see each other as friends. Being a friends is all we want. She was in need of a place to stay and I didn't think her staying alone was a good idea with what's going on."  
  
"What is going on Leo. Why is it she can't stay at her own place?"  
  
"Her place was broken into just something on that line. Anyway she's an asset to my show without her the show would bomb. I'm just a producer looking out for the best interest of my show."  
  
"I hope that's all you're looking out for," April said kissing Leo.  
  
Piper didn't like that sound of how April felt about Piper staying with Leo. Yes Leo was right they where just friends and that was the truth but April didn't have to make Piper sound like she was doing something wrong.  
  
Piper was in the kitchen leaning on the beach drinking tea flipping through the paper when she heard April leave. Minutes later Leo walked into the kitchen with Max in his arms, "I found this one sleeping in the garden," Leo told Piper as he place Max on the ground. Leo walked over to the refrigerator to get Max something to eat.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Leo asked placing Max's bowl on the ground and looking over Piper shoulder.  
  
"I'm looking into buying a house," Piper said as she turned around coming face to face with Leo.  
  
Leo took a step back then he grabbed a glass of the beach and some orange juice pouring it into his glass, "Do you think that's wise after what's happened?" He asked.  
  
"Leo I can't stay here forever. I mean your girlfriend wouldn't like that."  
  
Leo laughed, "So you're looking for a place after you heard my little conversation with my girlfriend?"  
  
"It's not that, I was planning to take the summer off to look for a place. I mean my apartment was never really my dream home."  
  
"Piper your dream home was more like with a husband a couple of kids with dogs and cats."  
  
"You don't understand this is different."  
  
"How is it different? "  
  
"See now you're analyzing me."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just you don't really need to buy a house now Piper. You know you can't live alone."  
  
"What? I lived alone in my apartment I call that living alone."  
  
"Piper the next door is only a six inch wall away from you. In case you forgot you use to complain all the time I was out of town on work. You even got your sister to stay with you a couple of times."  
  
"Leo that was different," Piper started, "... I don't know how it was but it was different."  
  
"Well if you want to stay you're more that welcome to stay as long as you want Piper. All I'm saying is there is no need for you to look for a house now."  
  
"O.K. So I won't look for a house now," Piper said closing the paper she was reading, "But that doesn't mean I can't live by myself!"  
  
"You're still stubborn aren't you... In a cute way though," Leo corrected himself.  
  
"I'm not stubborn you were just... Just you!" Piper said pointing her finger at Leo.  
  
Leo laughed, "Hey listen I'm going out to play golf."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice sunny day."  
  
"So you leaving me here?"  
  
"Well yes. I'll still be on the property just a two minute walk away."  
  
"Oh well in that case I'll..."  
  
"You want to come with me?" Leo asked knowing she didn't want to be left in the house alone.  
  
"Sure why not," Piper said with a smile on her face.  
  
-:-  
  
"You think after four years of me trying to teach how to play golf you would know how to play the game," Leo teased Piper as she was taking her shot. She bombed, she was bad at the game of golf.  
  
"Hey that was never my fault. I hated playing golf. I only learnt the game because you were the one teaching me and you loved it."  
  
"Well at least you tried, very hard too. I know it was never easy for you. I mean the instructor was the hottest thing alive you had ever seen," Leo egged on.  
  
Piper looked up at Leo, "No it was never that. See I was always distracted because he had his hands all over me."  
  
"I didn't do that."  
  
Piper walked toward Leo with her golf club, "You did that all the time."  
  
"O.K. I admit yes my hands where in places they shouldn't have been when playing golf but it's not like you didn't want it."  
  
"Hey nothing it free in this world Mr. Wyatt so I had to pay you some how," Piper told Leo. Then she walked back to her ball taking her shot, the ball went straight into the hole, "And that's how you play the game of golf," Piper said proud of her perfect shot.  
  
Leo and Piper had wrapped up their game of golf and were carrying their golf clubs back to the house, "So how's Prue and Andy and their little girl Patrice?" Leo asked.  
  
"They're fine. Patrice is five years old now and going to school."  
  
"Wow, the last time I saw her she was still a baby and now she's at school."  
  
"Yeah. How is your mother?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo laughed at Piper's question, "Why?"  
  
"You know I don't really care Leo. I just has to ask."  
  
"She's good."  
  
"Still trying to rule your life?"  
  
"She doesn't rule my life she just... I guess she's just over protective."  
  
"Over Protective, is that what you call it. She pretty much made me out to be useless. I wasn't good enough for her son according to her. I'm sure she was on cloud nine when our marriage ended."  
  
"Piper she wasn't that bad and I never thought you were useless, I thought you were the most amazing, caring and loving person in the world."  
  
Piper stopped dead in her tracks, she looked up at Leo and asked him, "Then why did you leave me Leo?"  
  
"Piper I..." Leo started.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that," Piper said then continued to walk back towards the house.  
  
-:-  
  
The little scene that took place after golf was forgotten about in the afternoon. Piper was reading a book in the sunroom when Leo walked in, "Am I the BEST or am I just the BEST?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Is that all I get to pick out of?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just tell me I'm the best."  
  
"Now that depends on why?"  
  
"Because I have two tickets to see Michael Crawford LIVE!"  
  
"Oh you're kidding right!" Piper said as she go up to see the ticket to see if it was true.  
  
"No! See look," Leo said showing Piper the tickets.  
  
"Michael Crawford... Wait Leo you hate opera."  
  
"It kinda grew on me."  
  
"Grew on you?"  
  
"It's like you said Piper when you love some one your learn to love their bad habits."  
  
"How is loving Opera a bad habit?"  
  
"Well I would prefer to see Michael Crawford on 'Some Mother Do Have Them'."  
  
"So it's just me and you? What about your girlfriend?" Piper asked.  
  
"She doesn't like Opera."  
  
"Oh well that's just too bad for her," Piper said with a smile on her face.  
  
-:- 


	6. London

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I heard Michael Jackson's song "I Can't Stop Loving You" on the radio and remembered I had to work on this fic. So I guess we have Michael Jackson to thank for that. I'm working on the next chapter of Professor Wyatt and Charmed at Baker High. The final chapter of Agent DXS 119653 should be up within the next three weeks.  
  
Sorry if you were confused because I changed my name. I had my reasons. But I like the name Holly Golightly being a fan of Audrey Hepburn. The SS stands for Stalker Sisters. Our site www.GettingItOnWithFuller.tk pay us a visit. :) It will also have updates of our fan fictions there and come and tell us about yours on our Message Boards. You can also become a Stalker Sister is you want! :)  
  
Thanks a million for your reviews. :) :) :)  
  
Enjoy this xtra long chapter!

* * *

-:-  
  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
  
-:-  
  
Lovely London  
  
-:-

* * *

-:-

The summer was going by Piper found she taking a break from it all. She spent most of her time reading, reading books she had never read before and read books that she had read so many times before but loved so much. When the afternoons where cool in the summer Piper spent it in the gardens at Leo's place. It kinda reminded Leo how he would come home some afternoons to find his wife Piper working in the gardens many years ago. By night time Leo would be back and they would spend the evening together. They would have dinner together then talk about daily things, news, weather, work, what they go up to during the day. They also spent a number of nights on the couch watching late night movies.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon on the Tuesday night and Leo had come home early that day. "I planted some plants in the spare pots you had lying in the green house and put them near the pool," Piper told Leo walking in to the kitchen with the paper in his hand, as she tried to open a jar of sliced pickles.  
  
"I see you were busy," Leo said taking the sliced pickles jar out of Piper's hands. He gave it a little turn and it opened then he handed it back to Piper as she looked thinking how useless she was.  
  
"Maybe your mother was right, I am useless," Piper said taking the jar.  
  
"You're not useless, you're just not that strong. Oh hey before I forget. I'm off on a business trip on Thursday to London," Leo said.  
  
A worried look came over Piper's face as she swallowed one of the sliced pickles she stole from the jar that went straight into her mouth, "You mean you are leaving me here alone?"  
  
"Well I'll be back on Saturday," Leo said stealing a sliced pickle for him out of the jar too and putting it into his month. "Man these are nasty!" Leo said grabbing a paper towel to wipe his mouth.  
  
"Leo you can't go," Piper said as she stopped everything she was doing.  
  
Leo put his paper towel in the bin and then turned to Piper, "Why? And I need to go."  
  
"But I'm you guest you can't just leave off to another country while I stay here."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what you can call one of your sisters."  
  
"Prue lives in San Francisco with a husband and daughter now incase you forgot."  
  
"Well what about Phoebe... Wait that's not a good idea."  
  
"How about I come with you?" Piper asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"You come with me?" Leo laughed then he saw Piper looking at him as her eyes narrowed. Leo stop laughing and cleared his throat, "Why don't I just ring my travel agent up and book another seat," Leo said grabbing the phone.  
  
"Wonderful," Piper said as hugged Leo.  
  
Leo laughed to himself as he dial the number for his travel agent. He felt like he was in an episode of I Dream Of Jeannie. Where he was Major Nelson and he should have been the one in charge, the one wearing the plants in the relationship, but some how Piper always managed to get her way with him no matter what it was, just like Jeannie did. But it never really mattered because deep down inside Major Nelson would do anything for Jeannie just like Leo would for Piper even though both men tried so hard to deny it.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Friday morning and Leo and Piper where both in London. The alarm clocked buzzed seven AM. Both Leo and Piper stirred in there single beds. "Is it morning?" Piper complained. They land in London the night before. Checked in at the hotel and headed straight to bed.  
  
"Morning," Leo said getting out of bed.  
  
"Hey," Piper said sitting up.  
  
"I'm just going to take a shower," Leo told Piper as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
30 minutes later a smartly dressed Leo in a black suit with a dark green with a tint of brown colored shirt and a dark red tie in his hand walked out. At the time Piper was flipping through the magazine that was on the side table. Leo walked over and sat on his single bed across from Piper tying his tie.  
  
"You're going to work this early?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah." Leo told Piper finishing off his tie. Grabbed his wallet off the night stand and opened it.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'll grab something on the way to the office. You order in," Leo said handing Piper a credit card.  
  
"What this?" Piper asked taking the credit card out of Leo's hand.  
  
"It's a credit card."  
  
"I know that Leo."  
  
"Well there's no point in staying in this hotel room all day you might as well go shopping and have lunch."  
  
"Oh I see," Piper said placing the card on the night stand.  
  
"You might not want to spend over five hundred thousand on that card because that's the limit."  
  
"Is that all I get to spend?" Piper said making a sarcastic comment.  
  
"I'll give another card if you want," Leo said taking his wallet out of is pocket.  
  
"Leo I was only kidding."  
  
"Oh... I knew that," Leo said putting his wallet back in his pocket. "I'll see you later," Leo said. Which made Piper think her ex hubby was roll in the cash.  
  
"What time will you be back?" Piper asked.  
  
"I should be back about five O'clock."  
  
"O.K. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye," Leo said then their hotel room door closed shut.  
  
Piper sat up in her bed, she looked at her night stand looking at the credit card Leo had given her. She picked it up looking at it. "Well credit card lets have some fun," Piper said with a smile on her face.  
  
-:-  
  
"Watch Out!" Leo heard Piper's voice say. He had just walked into his hotel room when he heard the door behind him open followed by Piper's voice. He turned around to see the bell boy covered in shopping bags. He walked in placing the bags on the floor. "Thank you so much," Piper said as she place the bags she had on the ground. Leo walked up behind Piper pulling out his wallet. He took out a twenty dollar bill and handed to the bell boy.  
  
"Thank you very much," The bell boy said to Leo and then left.  
  
"Hi," Leo said behind Piper.  
  
Piper turned around to face Leo, "Hi," she said smiling at him.  
  
"I see you were busy today. What did you buy?"  
  
"Oh clothes, shoes, make up. You know women's stuff," Piper said has she walked over to her bed throwing her hand bag on it.  
  
"Oh I see," Leo said looking at Piper as she took her coat off.  
  
Piper turned around to see Leo looking at her, "I brought you something," Piper said walking over to her shopping bags looking for the bag that had the things she brought Leo.  
  
"You brought me something?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well more like you I got it for you but you paid for it..." Piper started as she found the bag  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way," Leo said has Piper handed him the bag. Leo opened it to find a shirt and dinner jacket in it. "You got me clothes," Leo said half surprised.  
  
"Well yes. See there is a big blow out tonight near the pool. So I brought you some clothes to wear when we go tonight."  
  
"Blow out? Tonight? Piper as much as I'd like to go with you, I'm tired. I just want to spend the night here tonight. But I'm sure you'll have fun."  
  
"What? You mean I have to go alone?"  
  
"Well yes missy," Leo said has he placed his bag on the ground and took his tie off.  
  
"O.K. I'll go alone... and I just might find someone there," Piper said kinda hoping it might make Leo jealous and change his mind.  
  
"Have fun sweetheart," Leo said as he took his jacket off and lay down on his bed.  
  
Piper a bit shocked over Leo's reaction and said "Don't call me sweetheart. I'm not April!" And she made her way into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Leo laughed to himself closing his eyes.  
  
-:-  
  
Alone Piper sat at the bar in her black cocktail dress with her face dolled up. Still drinking the glass of wine she had two hours ago. She wanted to go to the blow out with Leo but she was there alone. A couple men had offered to buy her drinks. But she wasn't interested.  
  
"Hi," a man's voice said from behind. "I couldn't help but notice a pretty women is still at the bar alone," The man said taking the seat next to Piper without asking. "The name's Justin." Piper smiled at the man just so she wasn't rude. "So how come you're here alone?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well my ex husband wasn't up to partying with me," Piper told him.  
  
"Ex husband?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"So you and your Ex husband are here together?"  
  
"Yes... Oh not like that. We're only friends. He's on a business trip."  
  
"Oh I see," Justin said eyeing Piper up "Businesses trip. So why don't we head up to my hotel room for a little business?"  
  
"What!?!" Piper asked confused.  
  
"Come on, a lady like you in a sexy dress like that. You must have come here for some action."  
  
"No I didn't. I can not believe you would think that," Piper spat at Justin.  
  
"Oh come one don't put that innocent act with me cutie," Justin smiled with a cheesy smile as he placed him hand on Piper's thigh.  
  
"I'd get that hand off me unless you want my drink all over your face," Piper said picking up her wine glass.  
  
Then Justin noticed a man heading their way looking straight at them. He walked up to Piper, "Hi, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink if you're not busy?" He asked.  
  
Piper turned her head to face the guy, "Leo?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Leo said taking Piper's hand. Piper slid off her seat and went off with Leo leaving Justin alone at the bar.  
  
"What was that all about?" Leo asked as him at Piper sat at a table.  
  
"Someone who is looking to get laid."  
  
"Oh I see," Leo laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Piper questioned Leo.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"What happened to your nap?" Piper asked.  
  
"I had one, then I thought I would check up on you."  
  
"Check up on me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing I did too."  
  
"I'm not totally useless Leo."  
  
"Oh I know that Piper. I was married to you for four years and trust me you were useless," Leo said with a cheesy smile. Piper knew he was referring to sex with that comment.  
  
"So you hungry?" Leo asked as he pulled out a menu looking at it trying to hide the smile on his face.  
  
Piper smiled to herself thinking about the same thing Leo was and pulled out a menu too to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the weekend and Leo and Piper where back from their trip to London. They were downstairs together playing eight ball pool. Something Leo loved playing and Piper knew how the play well. "So summer is nearly over you're going back to work soon," Leo said to Piper as she was taking her shot as Leo drank his beer.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?" Leo asked.  
  
"Do I really have to go overseas and promote the show?"  
  
"Well it's in your contract Piper."  
  
"But I kinda have personal issues right now I need to work on."  
  
Leo laughed, "You know I'm not buying that cock and bull story Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell," John the butter said walking in.  
  
Piper turned around to see John behind her with a package. "John. HHHello."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell this came for you while you were in London," John said handing Piper the package.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said opening it.  
  
"I didn't know people knew you are staying here?" Leo asked taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Nobody knows I'm here. Not even Prue," Piper said a bit puzzled. "I decided not to tell anyone because I had no idea how I was going to explain I was staying at my Ex husband's house." Piper told Leo. She then opened the box to find it full of white paper. She dug through it to find a doll with long dark hair and brown eyes like her. Piper was confused to why someone would send her a doll and why it had a pin through the heart.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked as he walked towards Piper.  
  
"It's nothing," Piper said putting the doll back in the box.  
  
"Come one it can't be that bad," Leo said taking the box out of Piper's hands.  
  
Leo opened it to find the doll and was shocked, "Who sent you this?" Leo asked showing Piper the doll.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You do realize this is a Voo Doo Doll."  
  
"What? You mean one of those dolls people curse people with? Those aren't real."  
  
"I know they aren't but if I'm guessing right someone as marked you for death or it's just a sick joke."  
  
"Why me?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'll just keep this," Leo said putting the doll back in the box and closing it.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'll just talk to my friend Darryl and see what he can tell me about it."  
  
"Don't bother Leo, just throw it in the trash."  
  
"I think I'll just keep it just to be on the safe side."  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter – Someone is falling in love again but doesn't realize is until her friend points it out. But like every women we try to deny it. But I won't deny I'm in love with Brian Krause... So Sexual! I'm melting like hot candle wax... O.K. I'll stop now and save it for later in my dreams tonight of BK. ;)  
  
-:- 


	7. Momma Wyatt

-:-

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

-:-

Chapter - Momma Wyatt

-:-

Piper was back at work. The summer was over and they were back on the set of filming Sin City. First day of filming was about to wrap up and Piper was heading home back to Leo's place when she had a surprise visitor.  
  
"Piper Halliwell," a ladies voice said.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Piper asked the lady. She seemed a bit insulted that Piper didn't know who she was.  
  
"Well yes you can. It's a matter about my boyfriend Leo Wyatt."  
  
"Oh so you're that lady Leo's been dating. It's April right?"  
  
"Yes. Milo, April Milo."  
  
"It's nice to finely meet you April."  
  
April laughed at Piper which Piper found insulting. "Why don't we just cut the small talk and get to the point."  
  
"Fine, I'm guessing from that tone you seem unhappy with my relationship with Leo."  
  
"Well how would you feel if your boyfriend had his ex wife hanging around."  
  
Piper laughed, "Are you threaten by me April?" Piper mocked April.  
  
April took on a bitch tone, "Please. I mean after all Leo did leave you."  
  
That comment of April's stung Piper hard, "Excuse me. For your information you don't know anything about my marriage to Leo. After all I'm the ex wife, I've already had Leo and I'm done with him."  
  
"Then why are you living with him?"  
  
"Well April why don't you ask your boyfriend why he asked his ex wife live with him," Piper said and then left.  
  
-:-  
  
"John where is Leo?" Was the first thing Piper asked as soon as she go into the door.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt as gone out for the night Ms. Halliwell," John told Piper.  
  
"Oh. Well if you need me for anything John I'll be in my bedroom," Piper said and then headed up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"He's having dinner with Ms. Milo at Quake in case you wanted to know," John said smiling at Piper. Piper stopped in her tracks and turn around and smiled back at John and then continued back up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Piper walked into her bedroom and placed her bag on the dresser then dropped herself on the bed only to have her cell phone ring a couple seconds later. She walked over to the dresser to answer the phone. It was her friend Jenny.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Piper asked over the phone.  
  
"I'm good. How have you been keeping Piper?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. I rang you up to tell you I was in town."  
  
"Really. What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well I'm free so why don't we catch up over dinner?"  
  
"Sound good. Where are we gonna eat?"  
  
"Well there is lots of places downtown... In fact why don't we go to Quake?"  
  
"You still love that place don't you Piper?"  
  
"Hey they have good food there."  
  
"O.K. So does half an hour sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you catch a cab to my place Jenny in that way it will save me the trouble of looking for you and your hotel room."  
  
"O.K. Pip sounds like a plan."  
  
-:-  
  
"So explain to me again why you're living at your ex husband's?" Jenny asked as the two were walking in to Quake.  
  
"Well it's hard to explain."  
  
"Yeah well I'll catch on."  
  
"Well not only do I live with Leo Wyatt now. I also work for him," Piper told her friend a bit embarrassed.  
  
"What? How in the hell did you let this all happen? Did you forgot the man left you six years ago," Jenny said as her and Piper were being seated at their table.  
  
"It's not like that Jenny, you knew we were having problems at the time too."  
  
"But still Piper why did he leave instead of working them out?  
  
"We did try to remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so negative. It's just I remember how depressed you became after the divorce and to see you go through that again."  
  
"Jenny Leo and I were young when we got married. I don't think we really knew anything about what a marriage was. We are both 29 years old now and adults we know what we're doing now."  
  
"So is he still hot?"  
  
"Huh?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"You know your ex husband. Does he still have that MacGyver mullet? You know the long hair? Oh wait he got rid of that and went Blondie. Now he was really cute as a Blondie with the fluffy hair."  
  
Piper laughed, "He's got a conservative look now. Short hair and in it's original color, dirty blond. He grows a beard now then which makes him look very handsome."  
  
"Wow I gotta see this," Jenny joked. "Has he got a beard now?"  
  
"No he's got a goatee," Piper told Jenny looking through the menu.  
  
While a couple tables behind Piper, "Leo you should get rid of that beard."  
  
"Do you realize how long it took me to grow this," Leo joked to his girlfriend April.  
  
"Well it makes you look kinda, well I don't know, um evil. Evil Leo that's you new name," April joked.  
  
"Piper really likes it though."  
  
"Is that why you grew it?" April asked with anger setting in.  
  
"No. I was growing a beard and she told me I looked handsome in it. She just recommended the goatee that's all."  
  
April took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, "So when is Piper leaving?" April asked.  
  
"She's not."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What I mean is she not leaving anytime soon."  
  
"Oh you seem to care about her a lot don't you?" April said and then carried on eating her food thinking her plans to get rid of Piper better work.  
  
"Oh so your ex husband has a goatee now," Jenny said to Piper.  
  
"Yeah and if you look behind you two tables down you can see it," Piper said then carried on looking at her menu.  
  
Jenny turn around to see Leo talking to a blond women, "Oh you bitch! Is that why you wanted to eat here? Because you ex hubby was here?" Jenny asked as she turned around to face Piper.  
  
"No! I was the one who liked this place in case you forgot. Remember how I use to bring Leo here?"  
  
"So are you trying to say Leo here because of you?" Jenny asked thinking that came out wrong.  
  
"No! He's here because the food is good."  
  
"All right Piper I'll buy that for now," Jenny said then she turned around and looked at Leo and April again. "Who's the Blondie bimbo with him Piper?"  
  
"His girlfriend," Piper said rolling her eyes.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Piper had finished work early that day. She was out near the pool enjoying the sun when she heard Leo's voice call out her name. "I'm over here Leo!" Piper yelled in hope Leo would follow her voice. Seconds later Piper noticed Leo heading down the steps to wards the pool.  
  
"It's a nice sunny day today," Leo said walking to wards Piper.  
  
"Yeah it is. How was your day?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was good. How was yours?"  
  
"Fine. Oh before I forget your girlfriend paid me a visit early this week," Piper said.  
  
"Who April?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Yes that's the one. I think she feels threaten that I'm living with you. I guess that only natural for a female to think that. I mean after I remember having problems when your ex girlfriends visited."  
  
Leo laughed, "I hope she not much of a problem?" Leo asked as him and Piper were standing in front of the pool.  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"I guess that good then. Have you seen Jack?" Leo asked Piper asking about his dog.  
  
"He was some where here. JACK!" Piper yelled. Seconds later Leo and Piper both heard Jack barking heading their way. He came running to Leo happy to see him, but he was a bit to happy when he jumped on Piper making fall back and into the pool. "Arr!" Piper screamed before hitting the cold water.  
  
"Having fun," Leo laughed to see Piper all wet.  
  
"It's not funny!" Piper yelled and then without Leo knowing it she grabbed his hand pulling him in with her. Seconds later Leo rise up to the surface all wet, "I'm having fun now," Piper said coming face to face with Leo.  
  
"Hey you didn't have to drag me in. I wasn't the one that pushed you, it was Jack. Why didn't you push him in?"  
  
"Because you're a lot more fun," Piper told Leo as Jack barked at the two.  
  
Then Piper jumped on to Leo wrapping her legs around his waist. Leo place his hands on Piper's hips underwater. Their eyes locked for a second until Leo heard a female call his name. "Mom!" Leo said in shock realizing the women calling his name was his mother.  
  
"You mean your mother is here?" Piper asked.  
  
"It sounds like her."  
  
"I have to get out of here," Piper said getting off Leo and heading to wards the edge of the pool, with Leo following her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked as him and Piper got out of the pool.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anyone but when it comes to you mother. Well lets just say that's another story," Piper said heading to wards the back gate.  
  
"Piper you can't leave,"  
  
"Yes I can, she's your mother not mine," Piper said leaving Leo.  
  
"Leo my son," Mrs. Wyatt said walking to wards Leo. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Mom hi! I... I just fell in the pool thanks to Jack," Leo said looking down at his dog.  
  
"Oh well I have some good news,"  
  
"You do Mom?"  
  
"Well Leo your father and I are going to spend the week with you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes honey. We have a lot of catching up to do. I want to know what's going on in my only son's life. Well I'll let you get changed first. Your father and I will be in the living room waiting for you."  
  
Leo headed to his room and got out of his wet clothes into a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He past Piper's room which was next to his and decided to check on her. Piper was in her room in a pair of dry black pants, she was topless drying her hair. "Piper!" Leo called walking into her room. Piper looked up to see Leo then quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself but is wasn't fast enough. "I'm so sorry," Leo said after just seeing his ex wife topless.  
  
"It's O.K." Piper told him.  
  
"I just came to check on you... I'll just go and see my mother and father now," Leo said and left embarrassed.  
  
-:-  
  
A couple hours later Piper was still in her room waiting for Nikki Wyatt, Leo's mother to leave when Piper heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Piper called.  
  
"Piper?" Piper heard Leo's voice say on the other end.  
  
"Leo?" Piper said getting off her bed walking to wards the door.  
  
"Are you dressed?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper laughed and opened the door, "Yes I am Leo."  
  
Leo smiled leaning on the door frame, "I'm really sorry about before when I walked in and saw... Well you know."  
  
"It's fine Leo. Come on we are adults we can live past that. Besides it's not anything you haven't seen or touched before," Piper said which made Leo turn a shade of red.  
  
"Well anyway I came to tell you my parents are gone. So you can come out of your room now."  
  
"Oh good," Piper said walking into the hall with Leo.  
  
"So you hungry? Lets have dinner," Leo said taking Piper's hand.  
  
Leo and Piper both headed to the dinning room. But Piper had no idea what she was in for. "So they just came to visit?" Piper asked Leo as they walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Pretty much," Leo told her.  
  
"Good because you mother is one annoying bitch..." Piper started then she saw Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt seated at the dinning table. 'Oh My God!" Piper thought to herself.  
  
"Mom, Dad this is the visitor I was telling you about that's staying with me," Leo told his parents.  
  
"Piper Halliwell!" Nikki Wyatt said shooting out of her seat. It was pretty much clear she still didn't like Piper.  
  
"Piper sweetheart it's been a long time," Nick Wyatt, Leo's father said as he got up and hugged Piper. Even though Nikki Wyatt and Piper never got on well. Nick Wyatt had always treated Piper as if though she was his own daughter.  
  
"It nice to see you too Mr. Wyatt," Piper said hugging the old man.  
  
"Please call me Nick. You don't have to call me Mr. Wyatt because you're not married to my son anymore.  
  
"Leo why is your ex wife living with you?" Nikki Wyatt asked clearly mad.  
  
"Well she need a place to stay, her place was broken into."  
  
"What is wrong with you? First you hire her..." Nikki Wyatt started.  
  
"Oh leave her alone Nikki. She's a very good actress," Nick Wyatt said defending his son. "I saw you on Cinie Place. Oh boy did you have Sean wrapped around your little finger and he had a wife too. Well that bitch wife of his was a bit of a slut... Well so was your character but you made being a slut look good and..." Nick Wyatt said getting carried away then noticed his wife giving him a killer stare. "Umm... Boy will you look at the time it's time for Seinfeld. I'll be in the living room son if you need me," Nick Wyatt said whispering the last sentence to his son.  
  
"Oh well I have some things I need to get done so I'll just go and do those now," Piper said heading out of the room leaving Leo alone with his mother.  
  
"I can't believe you! I just can't believe you Leo Wyatt!" Nikki Wyatt yelled.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"No Leo out of all the stupid things you have done in your life including marrying that women this is the worse!"  
  
"Mom I loved Piper when I married her."  
  
"Oh is that why your marriage only lasted four years."  
  
"Mom my relationships have nothing to do with you."  
  
"They do if you are going to marry women like her. You'll just end up divorcing her and alone."  
  
"Mom I'm not alone. I seeing someone."  
  
"Oh for the love of god Leo please don't tell me you and Piper are back together again! Oh God I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Nikki Wyatt said leaning on the table putting her hand over her heart.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes over his mother being over dramatic. "Mom I'm see a lovely lady by the name of April Milo."  
  
Nikki Wyatt stood up facing her son, "Oh really," she said with a smile forming on her face. "Well when do I get to meet this June Milano?"  
  
"It's April Milo Mom and tomorrow. You and Dad can have dinner with us tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh that sounds wonderful. I have to go and tell your father the good news. Oh and I have to ring my sister and tell her and my friends," Nikki Wyatt said heading for the living room.  
  
"Oh god I'm glad that's over with," Leo said to himself. What he didn't noticed was Piper was in the hallway listening.  
  
"I wonder if April has any idea what she's in for?" Piper said to herself with a cheeky smile on her face. 

-:-

Thanks so much for the reviews :) You Guys Rock! I Rock BK's House :) Well more like I wish. Hope this chapter makes you guys happy I have the next one the way. More Leo and Piper in it and more clues on the Stalker Killer. Prue, Paige and Phoebe will be in the story soon. And April is gonna hit the roof when she finds out about Leo and Piper's trip to London. And as you can tell Piper still as feelings for her ex hubby [ I mean who wouldn't if they were married to Leo Sexy Wyatt ] there will be more of that in the next episode of **I Just Can't Stop Loving You and a Stalker Killer. **& Dan Nude MOhahahahahahaha! Just kidding! I'll leave that to KC!


	8. Heartbreak City

-:-

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

-:-

Chapter - Heartbreak City

"So what do you think?" Leo asked Piper showing her a diamond ring. Piper was in the kitchen tidying up at the time when Leo asked her.

"Oh thank you Leo you shouldn't have," Piper joked taking the ring with the huge diamond on it and putting it on. "It's beautiful," Piper said holding it to the light.

"I'm going to ask April to marry me," were the stinging words to Piper's heart Leo said.

Piper took the ring off handed it back to Leo, "Are you asking her because of your mother?" Piper asked.

"No. I think I'm ready for marriage again."

"Oh I see. When are you going to ask her?" Piper asked hurt.

"Tonight over dinner."

"Oh that sweet."

"Well I'm taking her on a picnic and then I'll ask her."

"Well you sound like you put a lot of thought into it," Piper then said carried on putting away the dishes.

"You know when I proposed to you I thought about it weeks before."

"Weeks before Leo? We just met weeks before."

"I know and I knew that I wanted to marry you."

Piper laughed, "Pity it didn't last long."

"Yeah but the were some of the best years of my life and I don't regret them."

"Well Leo I was your past. You have to think about your future now. And if April makes you happy then maybe marrying her is the right thing to do," Piper said the she left the room.

-:-

"Hey why are you so sad?" Sandra asked Piper as they were walking to their dressing rooms. It was a day at work and filming had wrapped up.

"It's nothing," Piper laughed off.

"Really. Then why are you not your normal happy self?"

"You know how you can be so comfortable with a friend but then he as a girlfriend, and, well you know he has no time for you anymore."

"What do you mean by anymore Piper?"

"Well he's not with her all the time but when he's out with, I don't know. It's nothing."

"Nothing? So you think when he's out with her he should be with you?" Sandra asked as they both walked into Piper's dressing room.

"I sound selfish, don't I?"

"No not at all. You sound like you're in love."

"I'm not in love in Leo."

"Leo! Are we talking about Leo?"

"No!"

"Oh my god you are. Have you told him?"

"I'm not in love with him. He has April. We just get on well that's all" Piper said trying to defend herself.

"Oh please Piper."

"Anyway Leo's going to ask April to marry him."

"Oh I see. Who's care about men Piper. Why Piper why don't we go to my place, have all girls night and drool over Brian Krause in **S**talker **S**isters' **SLEEPSTALKERS**. I hear he's nude in it a lot."

"Oooh sounds delicious. And we can also rent **DIG** Brian Krause is in that too. His girlfriend gets kidnapped by this guy called Dan who's in love with him and want his girlfriend out of the way so he can be with Brian Krause. Get it **DIG**, it stands for **D**an**I**s**G**ay."

"Oh my god that is so funny because I really think the director Dan Gordon is gay too." Sandra said.

"Really. I never picked that up."

"Eww didn't you go out on a date with him?"

"Just one. He seemed to love his hair a bit too much."

"And you didn't gather he was gay from that?"

"Well now that you mention it."

Sandra laughed, "Come one lets got before the video store closes."

-:-

It was past midnight and Leo had walked through the door. He turned the lights on to see John coming down the stairs, "Mr. Wyatt."

"Is anything wrong?" Leo asked.

"No I was just expecting Ms. Halliwell to come home with you."

"With me?"

"Well she hasn't come home yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"She didn't come home after work."

Just then Leo pulled out his cell phone and dialed Piper's number, "Hello," Piper answered. She decided to spend the night over at Sandra's at the thought of she might have to go home and face the happy couple which he knew she couldn't.

"Piper are you all right?" Was the first thing Leo asked.

"Leo, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Sandra's place."

"Well when are you coming home?"

"Leo I'm not coming home tonight. Sandra and I are just gonna watch some movies and I'll spend the night here."

Leo paused for a while not saying anything, "O.K." he said.

"Anyway I though you might bring April home and want the house to yourself."

"Piper my parents are still here in case you forgot."

"Oh yeah how can I forget."

"Are you coming back home tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will."

"O.K. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah,"

"Bye, have a nice night."

"Yeah I will. You too Leo. Bye," Piper said and hung up.

"What did Leo want?" Sandra asked sitting on the couch next to Piper.

"Wanted to know where I was."

"Come on you're not his wife anymore that he need to keep tabs on you. Oops sorry that was sore spot."

"I'm not in love with Leo," Piper laughed hitting Sandra on the arm. "So what movies have we got?"

"Well we have Brian Krause in **S**talker **S**isters' **SLEEPSTALKERS**. We have Brian Krause in **D**an**I**s**G**ay. We Brian Krause in the **S**ex-**M**inator. We have Brian Krause in **B**uns **O**f **S**teal."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"**B**uns **O**f **S**teal it is," Sandra said grabbing the movie.

"And then **S**ex-**M**inator, we'll have to watch that twice."

"Hell yeah girlfriend! He can **S**ex-**M**inator me any time he wants."

Four hours later Piper and Sandra are glued to the TV screen watching **S**ex-**M**inator for the third time.

Brian Krause [**S**ex-**M**inator] : "Hi I'm a friend of Danny Gordon's. I was told she was here."

Ben Stiller [Officer] : "The Police are questioning her or him oil pollution charges?"

Brian Krause [**S**ex-**M**inator] : "Did she go swimming again?"

Ben Stiller [Officer] : "Yeah, you should have seen those poor birds."

Alyssa Milano [A lady out side] : "O MY GODDESS! It's the **S**ex-**M**inator!"

Brian Krause [**S**ex-**M**inator] : "Oh No! It's that crazy lady, she must have tracked me down. [Brian Krause [**S**ex-**M**inator] gives one of his cute smiles to the ladies and then turns to the Officer ] "I'll Be Back!" [**S**ex-**M**inator runs to the back and escapes out the back door. ]

Rose McGowan [**S**ex-**M**inator's Sister] : "Bro get your ass here fast."

anjana [**S**ex-**M**inator's Lover] : "You're still alive?"

Brian Krause [**S**ex-**M**inator] : "Yes I am my love but that crazy lady is still after me."

anjana [**S**ex-**M**inator's Lover] : "Who cares! Forget her and **S**ex-**M**inator me right now!"

Rose McGowan [**S**ex-**M**inator's Sister] : [ Sees the crazy lady heading their way.] "Ah guys she coming!" [Turn to see her **S**ex-**M**inator Brother and Lover... ] "O For Gods Sake Get A Motel Room!!!"

-:-

It was after two PM when Piper came home to hear female voices in the living room. She opened the door quietly in hopes no one would hear her.

Leo was in the living room with his parents and April. April and Leo had broke the good news about their wedding plans to Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt. Nikki Wyatt was over the moon.

"Mr. Wyatt, Ms. Halliwell is home," John whispered into Leo's ear.

Leo got up to leave when Nikki Wyatt asked, "Leo where are you going?"

"I just need to make a important phone call Mom."

"Well hurry back we have lots to plan for the wedding."

And with that Leo left to find Piper trying to close the door quietly, "Hi!" Leo said scaring the day lights out of Piper. She jumped and turned around to see Leo.

"Leo, you scared me," Piper said breathing deeply putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. Looks like you were trying to sneak in."

"Oh well I figured you were busy so I didn't want to get in the way."

"Piper you know I always have time for you."

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't Leo I'm your ex wife."

"But you also my friend."

Piper paused for a while not knowing what to say. "Leo?" April's voice said heading towards Piper and Leo. "What are you doing here?" April asked as she found Leo and walked up to him talking his hand. She then saw Piper and place her hand on Leo's chest flashing her diamond ring. "Oh Piper hello."

"Well I guess congratulations is in order. Congratulations April you finally got him," Piper said and then heading up the stairs.

Leo turned and then looked at April, "What was that all about?" he asked her.

"I don't know maybe she jealous that I'm with you and she no longer isn't."

"April Piper's not like that."

"Well that's what you think Leo."

"It not what I think April it's what I know. After all we were married once."

"And don't remind me," April said taking Leo's hand dragging him to the living room.

Piper headed straight to her bedroom. Throwing her hand bag on the dresser, Piper dropped on her bed bursting into tears.

-:-

It was six PM that afternoon and Leo came knocking on Piper's bedroom door only to find her not answer. He called out her name but still she said nothing. He opened the door to see Piper was fast a sleep on her bed. He walked over to her and grabbed a blanket and covered her body only to wake her up, "Leo? What's it that time?" Sleepy Piper asked.

"It's just after six. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it's fine," Piper said sitting up in bed.

"What did you do late night that you're so tired?" Leo asked siting on Piper's bed.

"We rented **S**ex-**M**inator last night and watched it five times."

"Wow was it that good?"

"Yeah. well more like Brian Krause was that good."

"Brian Krause? Who's that? Is he some kinda porn star?" Leo asked.

"I wish," Piper joked.

"Are you hungry? Why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Where are you parents?"

"They are out with some family friends?"

"And April?"

"She got a early start tomorrow so she called it a night. Why don't you get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs," Leo said getting up and then he left the room assuming his ex wife was going with him.

20 minutes later Piper was dressed in a little black dress. She came down to the living room to find Leo in a grey suit. He was on his cell phone talking to someone about business when Piper walked in. He turned around to see Piper and stopped in his tracks, "Yeah Simon, I have to go now I'll call you later," Leo said hanging up. "So you ready my lady," Leo said taking Piper's hand. She smiled at him and they left.

-:-

Leo and Piper had dinner. They had just come home and where heading upstairs when grabbed Piper's arm making Piper stop. She turned around and faced Leo with a questioning looking, "It something wrong Piper?" Leo asked.

"No," Piper said.

Leo let go of Piper's arms as they both walked up the stairs. "The reason I asked is your were very quite tonight during dinner. It's not the Piper I know."

Piper stopped and turned around to face Leo who was a step behind her, "I'm sorry it just I was tired and you had made up you mind that we were going out for dinner."

"I'm sorry. I should have not assumed you would go out with me. I guess it's because I've been your husband longer than a friend and I still need to get out of the habit of treating you as my wife."

"It's O.K. I guess I do the same thing too. Being your wife is a hard habit to break," Piper joked. Leo laughed as he looked Piper in the eyes like something was going to happen between the two, but before it could, "Good night Leo," Piper said leaving Leo at the stairs as she headed up to her room.

"Good night Piper," Leo said as his eyes stalked Piper up the stairs, but he said it more to himself.

-:-

It read 3:35am on the clock on the night stand next to Piper's bed. Piper had woken up by noises, "Leo is that you?" Piper called. But nobody said anything. Piper noticed the door to her room balcony was opened a bit. "Leo!" Piper called again as she got up to close the door.

Leo who was asleep in his bed next door heard Piper call his name the second time. He got up to go and see if Piper was all right. As he went to Piper's room door he heard her scream and the window break. He then heard Piper scream his name for help. "PIPER!" Leo yelled running into Piper's bedroom. He saw the balcony door was open with broken glass every were. He ran to the balcony calling Piper's name and then jumped down the fire escape. He heard someone fall into the pool and the saw someone dressed in black running away. Leaving the person dressed in black Leo ran to the pool. He found Piper she was under water. Leo jumped into the pool to pull up a choking Piper. He quickly got her out of the water and lay her on the cement where Piper was still choking. "Are you all right? Leo asked moving Piper's wet hair away from her face. Piper just then grabbed onto Leo holding him tight as he cried into his chest. Leo held Piper in his arm as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What is going on here!" Nikki Wyatt's voice yelled as she come out to the pool.

"Leo what happened? I heard Piper scream and and a black figure running away," Nick Wyatt asked.

"Mr. Wyatt," John yelled running towards the pool. "Ms. Halliwell is she all right?" John asked as he saw Leo holding Piper.

"She'll be all right," Leo said holding Piper closer.

-:-

Oh I wonder who that was? I'd like to say sorry to all the people who had heart attacks, choked and nearly died when I made that joke about writing Dan nude scenes. LOL. Thanks a million for the reviews they are always helpful. You people are so kind and nice, God Bless you. Next Chapter is the one all you Leo and Piper Fans have been waiting for. I promise I won't let you down. It's called... Drum Roll Please... Secrets in San Fransisco. I mean come on the manor has to be the place where all the good stuff happens.


	9. Secrets in San Francisco

-:-

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

-:-

Chapter - Secrets in San Francisco

LA Airport Leo and April where song goodbye to Nikki and Nick Wyatt who where returning back home to the Big Apple, New York. "Tell Piper I said goodbye," Nick Wyatt told his son.

"I will Dad. I'm sure she would have wanted to come to the airport to say good bye but because of Mom,"

"Are you sure it's not because of April?" Nick Wyatt asked.

"No, April and Piper get on fine. Well I think they do."

"Leo she's you ex wife. It's her job to hate the new girlfriend."

"Dad that's not Piper."

"She's women Leo. Did they find out who broke into you place couple days back and tried to kidnap your ex wife?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with who ever send the doll," Leo told his father. Leo told his father everything that went on in his life and the people around him. Nick Wyatt knew someone was after Piper, Leo had told his father about what had happened with Piper and also Nick Wyatt was a ex cop.

"Look after her son. She has nobody here, the only person she has is you."

Leo smiled at his father, "I will dad," Leo said hugging him.

"Don't worry I'll be back a week before the wedding. So I'll be back in five weeks," Nikki Wyatt was saying to April putting on a fake smile.

"I can't wait Nikki."

"That's a nice pendant?" Nikki Wyatt said looking at the pedant around April's neck.

"Oh this heart shaped pendant? A friend gave me this."

"Oh would you look at the time," Nikki Wyatt said looking at her watch.

"Bye Mom," Leo said hugging his mother.

"I'm going to miss you," Nikki Wyatt said with tears.

"I'll miss you too Mom," Leo said still in this mothers hug.

"Oh would you look at me," Nikki Wyatt said as she broke from the hug and wiped her tears.

"Well we better get going," Nick Wyatt said taking his wife's hand.

Nikki Wyatt quickly kissed her son saying bye one more time and they left. "I hope they break up before the wedding," Nikki Wyatt said to her husband as they went to board their plane.

"What? I thought you liked her."

"No I don't. She nothing like Piper."

"Wait I thought you hated Piper?"

Nikki Wyatt rolled her eyes at her husband, "At least when Leo and Piper were together you could tell they loved each other. This girl, I don't know it was like is was trying so hard to impress me, she seem like a fake."

"You know honey Leo is a big boy now, let him live his life," Nick Wyatt said as him and his wife took their seats.

-:-

Leo just came home after spending the afternoon and April's place. It was four in the afternoon and Leo walked through the front door with his keys in one hand and the mail in the other. He placed the mail on the side table as John was heading down the stairs. "Afternoon John," Leo said. "Has Piper come home from work yet?" Leo then asked.

"Mr. Wyatt this morning Ms. Halliwell got a phone call from her older sister."

"What's wrong?" Leo asked reading the expression on John's face.

"Her grandmother past on this morning and Ms. Halliwell has gone to San Francisco."

-:-

"Your grandmother was a wonderful person," a old lady was telling Piper and Paige at the door way of the manor. It was a day after and Grams funeral was held that morning. The last of the people were leaving the manor, leaving Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

The sisters said farewell to Grams' friends and walked into the living room. Paige saw her niece sitting the the couch playing with blocks and sat next to her. As Piper walked over to the window to see the last of Grams' friends drive away.

"I can't believe she's gone," Paige said.

"Neither can I," Piper said still looking out the window.

"We knew she was dying, the doctor gave her six months at the most... But it's still hard to let go," Prue said as couple of tear escaped her eyes sitting next to her daughter.

"It doesn't make it easy does it?" Piper said as she turned around to face her sisters.

"No it doesn't," Prue said as she looked up at Piper. "You know what we have to be strong. She would want us to do that. She told me when her time came she wanted us to remember the happy things and not the sad." Piper said..

"It was a nice funeral," Phoebe said trying to stay strong, "It was also nice of Leo to come too," Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"Leo was there?" Piper asked confused.

"I think he was there too." Paige said.

"There as in Grams Funeral?"

"Yeah, I saw him. Well I thought it was him, well he looked a lot like your ex husband, I could be wrong because he was way at the back."

"I don't think Leo would wanna attend his ex wife's grandmother's funeral."

"Grams did always like him, so you never know Piper. I mean after all you do work for him now." Prue said.

"Yeah," Piper said as she walked over to the table to see pictures of Grams in frames.

Phoebe walked up behind her sister looking at the pictures. She picked up a picture of Grams from when she was a young lady. "She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah she does," Piper said but she couldn't hold the tears back. "Listen, I'm just going to go to my room at take a little nap," Piper told her sisters.

"Sure Piper," Prue said has she stood up with her daughter.

Piper smiled at her niece and then headed up stairs to her old bedroom. She opened the door to find her room the same way she had left it many years ago. She walked over to the dresser to find her old silver brush and mirror. It was a present Grams gave Piper on her 16th birthday. Piper brushed her fingers over the brush and then then turned around to see her bed. She lay down on her bed crying more then fell asleep.

-:-

It was a couple hours later and Prue and Paige where in the kitchen making dinner when the front door bell rang. "I'll get that," Prue said as she headed off to the front door. She opened the door to find Leo, "Leo hi," Prue said surprised to see Leo.

"Hi Prue," Leo said has he hugged her, "I'm sorry about Grams," he said.

Leo and Prue pulled away from their hug, "Thanks," Prue said.

"Prue I put the..." Paige started then she saw Leo, "O my god Leo," Paige said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hi Paige."

"It's so nice of you to come," Paige said breaking from their hug.

Leo smiled, "How's Piper doing?" Leo asked.

Prue and Paige looked at each other, "I don't think she coping as well as us," Prue admitted.

"Is she here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah she in her old room. You remember where that is?" Prue said.

"Yeah."

"Be my guest," Prue said welcoming Leo in.

"Thanks," Leo said then he heading towards the stairs.

Leo knocked on Piper's door but go no answer, So he opened the door to find Piper asleep. He shut the door behind him and walked over towards Piper. He brushed her cheek with his fingers which woke Piper up. Piper opened her eyes and looked up to see Leo. "Leo?"

"Hi," Leo whispered then got on the bed next to Piper and pulled her in his arms.

"She's gone Leo," Piper said pouring into tears as they fell on Leo's shirt.

"It will be all right I promise," Leo said holding Piper as she cried more.

"I can't believe she's gone. She just left us like that."

Leo looked down at Piper, "Piper she was old. She had lived life but she also left you with a lot of happy moments in your life. Remember her on those," Leo told Piper.

Piper looked up at Leo. Seeing the tears running down Piper's cheeks Leo wiped them with his hand and then not knowing it he brushed Piper's lips with his thumb. They both looked each other in the eyes and then reached in to each other for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched it turned passionate. They were hungry for each other and there was no stopping them now. They ran their hand through each others hair just to push each other closer as if being close wasn't enough. They left each other lips to catch their breath and Leo carried on kissing Piper on her chin down to her neck. Piper rolled onto her back letting Leo on top of her. Her head sank into her pillow as she closed her eyes feeling Leo unbutton her black shirt which revealed a navy blue bra. Leo ran his fingers from Piper's chest down to her stomach. Piper took a deep breath feeling Leo's touch on her body. Leo leaned down and kissed Piper's belly button gently. Piper opened her eyes to see Leo moving his body over her. He place his right arm above her head to support his weigh and with his other hand he placed it at the base of Piper's head and brushed her cheek with his thumb. They looked in each other eyes and then lean in for a soft passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other, Piper's hands travel up to the top buttons of Leo's shirt. She pulled him closer as they kissed again, and then Piper unbutton his shirt. She pulled his shirt off him and then pulled his singlet out from where it was tucked in neatly in his pant. They broke from their kiss as Piper pulled Leo's singlet over his head which messed up his hair, making the hair at the back of his head stand up. They rolled over to the other side of the bed with Leo under Piper and Piper sitting up on top of Leo's hips. They shared a look and smiled at each other. Leo placed his hands on Piper hips where her black pants began, Leo slowly running his fingers up the sides of Piper tummy past her bra to under her arms. He then sat up and brushed Piper's shirt off her right shoulder and then did the same with other until her shirt fell down her arms. Piper letting her hands slip out her shirt fell behind her as Leo grabbed it throwing the shirt on to the floor with his. He then hooked his finger under Piper's right bra strap where the cup of her bra ended. They knew if this happened there was no turning back. Leo looked up at Piper and he wanted this so much right now. He knew there was going to be a price to pay later but he had come this far and he knew he couldn't turn back unless Piper did something to stop this from happening. Piper who had her hands on Leo's shoulders slid them around the back of Leo's neck bring his head to rest on her chest. Even if she couldn't have Leo after this it didn't matter to her, at least to her she could have this moment. To her that was better than not having Leo at all. She knew after this happened she would most likely never be able to look Leo in the eye again or let alone live with him. Where was she going to stay, she didn't care right now she just wanted to be with him. Piper felt Leo's finger travel up her bra strap to her shoulder. She felt her bra loosen as the strap fell... The deed was going to happen.

"I hope Leo's visit lighten Piper's mood a bit," Paige said as her and Phoebe were setting the table.

"Leo's here?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah he's up with Piper in her bedroom."

"Somebody want to call Leo and Piper down for dinner?" Prue asked walking in with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah I need to go to the bathroom so I'll get them," Paige said heading towards the stairs.

Paige wiped her hands was walked out of the bathroom towards Piper's bedroom door. She knocked on the door calling Leo and Piper's names and then opened it to find the couple fast asleep. She was surprised to see the sight in front of her. Her sister and here ex husband where both asleep in each other arms naked with only Piper's blanket just covering their waist. Leo was on his back with his head resting on the pillow and his arm around Piper's waist and the other rested on her back of her head. Piper was sleep with her head and breast resting on Leo's chest and her hand lay across his waist. When Paige realized she was staring she quietly shut the door and ran down stairs. Bumping into Prue. "Whoa! Watch it Paige," Prue joked then saw the expression on her sister's face. "What happened to you?" Prue asked.

"They had sex," Paige said.

"Who had sex?" Phoebe asked walking in from behind.

"You mean Leo and Piper?" Prue asked.

"Yes!"

"Wait I thought Leo was engaged to an actress by the named of April Milo? I read that in the paper last week," Phoebe told her sisters.

"Yeah well he's not a faithful man because I just saw him naked in bed with his ex wife," Paige said.

"O.K. this is really none of our business," Prue said.

-:-

A/N Oh Naughty Leo :O Here is something to ask yourself. Have you ever done something knowing it was wrong but did it any way? Like you doing something wrong and you know what your doing is wrong and there will be a price to pay, but when you're doing it the price you have to pay after doesn't seem to bother you until you have to pay it. My point is never do that thing wrong, think twice. Leo and Piper are going to suffer in the next chapter you see that coming because in real life it works that way. It's plain as black and white what Leo did was wrong, he was unfaithful and someone is going to get hurt. Piper is as much to blame as Leo because she knew he was engaged to someone else. And I know you people are thinking "Oh but they love each other." Which is right because they are meant to be together but not like this. They were both selfish by doing this. My point is if you know what you're doing it wrong then don't do it because I hate paying the price of something I knew from the started I shouldn't have done in the first place. By the way I wasn't unfaithful or anything if that what you're thinking, I just use to eat too much chocolate and junk food and paid for it big time after. That and stealing money from my mother's purse. LOL I'm sure we've all done that. :p

Thanks for your reviews. You guys are the best! I've also wrote the next chapter :) When get I lots of good reviews I tend to post the next chapter faster because I know there are people waiting. O.K. Enough from me, Have a Nice Days Guys :)


	10. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

-:-

Chapter -  
Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,  
Revenge is Sweet, but Death is coming after You!

It was 30 minutes after six when Leo opened his eyes to see the orange light of the rising sun shine through the window. He looked down to see his ex wife sound sleep in his arms. Not a thought of regret entered his mind. He just didn't know what was going to happen. Seconds later Leo heard his cell phone ring. He reached down to grab his pants pulling out his cell phone with Piper still in his hold.

"Hello, Wyatt here," Leo answered.

"Leo it's me Michael. Where the hell are you? I went to you place you weren't there. I called April and she said she didn't know where you were. I rang your cell phone and you didn't answer."

"I was kinda busy," Leo whispered.

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Just some personal business."

"Where are you?"

"Me? I'm at Kevin's place. I spent the night here last night."

"I see. How is your cousin?"

"He's fine."

"That's good to hear. Anyway I called you because we have some contracts to sort out down at the office but I also need your signature on them like a week ago. Can you come in now?"

Leo looked at the time on his watch. "Mike give me three hours and I should be down there then."

"O.K. Cool. I'll see you then mate," Michael said and then hung up.

Leo slowly let Piper out of his hold and placed her on the other side of the bed. He grabbed the blanket and covered Piper's bare body with it so she wouldn't get cold. Leo got up of bed and grabbed his clothes. He quietly put his clothes on and then looked at himself the mirror to tidy up his hair. He turned around to see sleeping Piper. 'What the hell did I do?' Leo thought to himself. He debated to himself if he should leave Piper a note, but Leo had no idea what to write. He decided to leave and wait until Piper returned to LA. Maybe then they could talk, something or what ever it was that lay ahead of them.

Leo walked out of Piper's room closing the door behind him. Heading down the stairs he saw Prue past. Prue seeing Leo waited at the bottom for him, "You leaving?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I'm need back in LA," Leo told her.

"Oh I see."

"Could you tell Piper I had to leave. She's sound sleep right now I didn't want to wake her up. Tell her I'll meet up with her when she returns back to LA."

"Sure," Prue told Leo.

"Thanks Prue."

"Have a safe trip Leo," Prue said. Leo smiled at her and then headed for the front door.

Piper woke up to find herself alone in bed. She looked at the other side to see no Leo, 'What happened?" Piper thought. She remembered they had sex the night before, was that the reason he left. As far as she knew she was screwed. This shouldn't have happened. She wasn't prepared for it. It was wrong but there was no denying she wanted it. Piper grabbed some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom. She took a shower in hope it would clear her mind so she could think straight. What was she going to do? She knew she hand to face Leo when she returned back to LA, there was no way of getting of that one way or another, he was her boss and she was living with him. She decided to mellow out here for the next couple of days and then return to LA. She knew the first thing she had to do was move out of Leo's place. She knew she couldn't live with him, he was getting married to another women, things would have just got more confusing between them then it was now. Or worse they could end up hating each other. Then Piper knew that wouldn't happen but there was always a chance it could. After getting out of the shower Piper knew she needed to talk to someone just to get things off her chest. Who better than her own sisters, she thought. It was also about time she told them what was really going on between her and her ex husband.

* * *

It was three days later. Leo had come home from work; it was a bit after midday. He came home to find brown boxes near the door way of his home and a move man placing them in his truck. "Hi," Leo said to the man walking into his house.

"Hi," the man returned and then carried on doing his job.

Leo opened the door to find Piper placing a note on the table. She then turned around and was surprised to see Leo but said nothing. Leo not knowing what to say knew he had to say something because Piper wasn't going to. "I see your back from San Francisco," Leo said.

"Yeah, I came back this morning," Piper told Leo.

"Are you leaving Piper?" Leo said cutting the small talk and getting straight to the point.

Piper saw the look of hurt in Leo's eyes, "Leo I have too."

"But what about this person or people that are after you? You were nearly kidnapped. Where are you going to go?"

"I called my old land lord. He has an apartment I can rent out and Paige is coming down to LA this afternoon."

"Do you think that's wise, both of you women living alone?"

"Don't know if it wise but I know I can't live here."

Leo not knowing what to say looked at his ex wife and then walked past her straight to the living room. Piper closed her eyes letting a couple of tear escape. "Ms. Halliwell I've packed very thing," he man said who was moving Piper's things.

Piper opened her eyes to see the man standing at the door way. "I'm ready," Piper said wiping her tears and then walked towards the door. She picked up the letter she had written to Leo off the table. Before stepping outside Piper turned around and looked at Leo place one last time as a couple more tears ran down her cheek. 'He'll never know I still love him,' Piper thought to herself, she closed the door behind her and then left.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Leo?" April yelled at Leo.

"I really don't know how to tell you this."

"Well you better think of the way fast to explain why you're doing this to me. I thought you wanted to marry me?"

"I'm not ready for marriage April I've realized that now."

"Realized what?"

Leo took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell April the truth. "I've been unfaithful," Leo said. April dropped on the couch of her living room in tears. "I'm really sorry," Leo started.

"I knew it was a matter of time before this was going to happen. I knew you still loved her. Many of your former girlfriends told me that, but I preferred to deny it. I was only fooling myself."

"I'm really sorry."

April looked up at Leo in tears, "Not as sorry as I am Leo."

* * *

"Maybe we can add a bit of color to the walls?"

Piper laughed at her sister, "We'll see Paige," Piper said unpacking her things.

"So did you and Leo talk?"

"Talk about what?" Piper said as she carried on unpacking the boxes.

"You know, how you both ended up sleeping together."

Piper stopped what she was doing and turned to face her sister, "No we didn't. I don't think there is anything to talk about. I know I can't avoid the guy but as far as things stand he's my boss and I work for him."

"Piper do you think that's wise considering you still have feelings for him."

"Well there is no point in me denying that, but don't we all have feels for our first love?"

"I understand that Piper but we also get over them."

Piper ignored her sister and went back to unpacking her things, "We better hurry up and unpack so we have some where to sleep tonight."

"Yeah O.K." Paige said deciding maybe it was best for now to drop the subject of her sister and her former husband/boss.

* * *

It was over a month later. Things had cool down. Leo and Piper had only seen each other a couple of times and said nothing to each other. They felt things where better this way. It was midday break during filming and Piper was heading to her dressing room. She walked in to find a bunch of red roses waiting for her on her dresser. She walked over to them pulling the card out saying, "Roses are Red Violets are Blue and this is for You!" Did Leo send her those? Piper thought at first. But Leo wouldn't do something like that. She looked and the red roses and then noticed a red velvet box. She opened it to find a heart shaped pendant. "I wonder who sent me this." Piper said to herself.

"Is this some kinda sick joke?" Piper heard a female voice say. She turned around to see April Milo walking towards her with a bunch of red roses.

"April what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"First you slept with the man I'm about to marry and then you sent me this."

"Leo told you I slept with him?" Piper asked confused not knowing what was going on.

"No I figured it out after he dumped me."

"April I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Cut the crap Halliwell. Save it for someone who cares. Why did you send me this?" April said stuffing the bunch of red rose in Piper's face. "Dear Miss Milo, I don't have to kill you now," April read from the card. "Is this some kinda sick joke?"

"I never sent you theses."

"I don't know Piper with this little message I got, you seem like the prefect person to have sent them."

"I'm telling you the truth. Someone also sent me red roses just like yours." Piper said pointing towards her dresser.

"Make it stop," April said dumping her roses on the dresser next to Piper's and then she left.

"Bitch!" Piper said after April left, and then on the other hand Piper didn't blame her. After all Piper slept with the man she was about to marry.

* * *

Leo was at the pub drinking down a beer to drowning out his sorrows when a voice next to him said "Hello."

Leo turned round to see the women, "Victoria. Hi." Victoria was an older lady Leo dated a couple of years ago. Even though the relationship was based on sex they treated each other like friends. They more like were sex buddies.

"I'll have a light beer, thanks," Victoria said to the man at the bar. "So how are you?" Victoria asked taking a seat next to Leo.

"All right," Leo said but not looking convincing.

"So I heard you were getting married."

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"It's was just me, I'm confused something on that line."

"I know you've had your past problems Leo but I thought you were over that that. Are you still afraid of commitment?"

"It's not I'm afraid of commitment. I want to settle down and have a family. I want a wife and I want children more than anything in the world," Leo said getting even more depressed and Victoria noticing this.

"Why don't we go over to my place? I'll make you dinner like I use to and we can talk."

Leo smiled at Victoria, "Thanks," he said and the couple left.

* * *

Awww poor Leo Baby and Piper. The next Chapter will be shocking :O :O :O So prepared to be shocked!!!

Oh man I so need to up date King Leo but I wrote so many twist in that fic I just need to unfold them all. So look out for a update next year :p Next Chapter of Professor Wyatt will be out next week Thursday & Sleepstalkers next Chapter will be out tomorrow. Agent DXS 119653 is coming a long bad It's longer than I intended to be so there is a couple more left for that fic. And last of all The Wagner's II is coming out soon!


	11. Tender Loving Care

-:-

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

-:-

Chapter - Tender Loving Care  
- _& Leo shirtless_

"DAMN IT!" Leo yelled throwing the morning newspaper across the room.

"I take it this is a bad time," a voice said at the door.

Leo looked up to see his old high school buddy, "Cole. No come in," Leo said walking across the room to pick up the paper.

"So mate how's you?" Cole asked with a smile on his face as he took a seat on the leather couch in Leo's office.

"Screwed!" Leo told Cole in one word.

"Yeah screwed is one way of putting it from what I gathered from the morning paper."

Leo was as his desk pulling out a smoke when he looked up at Cole. "I didn't sleep with her."

"Then what were you doing at Victoria Trump's house last night?"

"We were just having dinner and talking."

"Leo this is Vicky. You where both an hot item. Just talk?"

"I'm over the whole sex thing Cole."

"Yikes!"

Leo laughed, "That's the different between you and me Cole."

"Well Leo you did do the whole marriage thing and it didn't work out."

"So how are you Cole?" Leo asked cutting him off lighting his smoke.

"I'm fine, things at Nip/Tuck are good. I just thought I'd pop by and see how my best buddy was doing."

"I'm fine, I'll live."

"You know if you wanna talk I'm here."

"Thanks Cole."

"So how about we catch up, get a beer."

"Yeah sounds good," Leo said as both men grabbed their coats.

"So what is bothering you?" Cole asked Leo as they both walked down the hall. As they reach the end when Cole bumped into the female who was heading in the opposite direction. "Ohh I'm so sorry," Cole said to the female noticing it was Piper Halliwell.

"Piper Halliwell, well it's been years."

"Cole... Hi," Piper said surprised to see Cole.

"Piper what are you doing here?" Leo asked. This was the first time Leo and Piper had talked after Piper had moved out.

"I need to see Michael," Piper quickly told Leo.

"Well Michael's ain't here. Is there anything I can help with?" Leo asked.

"NO!" Piper quickly said.

"Well Leo and I were just heading to lunch wanna join us?" Cole asked Piper.

"NO!" Piper quickly said. "I have to go. Umm it was nice seeing you Cole," Piper said then quickly turned around and left fast.

"What's up with her?" Cole asked Leo.

"Why are you asking me? How would I know?"

Cole then looked at Leo, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."  
  
"Leo what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Leo we've knowing each other for over 20 years you can't get away with it easy."

"Cole."

"Come spill."

"It's nothing. Now lets have those beers you promised."

"Promised?"

"Yeah that's what you get for prying into my life."

-:-

"Piper, would you hurry up I need my brush!" Paige yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm nearly done," Piper said trying to hide the fourth positive pregnancy test she had in her hand.

"Piper!"

"I'm done," Piper said opening the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rush you sis but my shift at the pub starts in ten minutes. Are you all right Piper? You've been in and out of the bathroom a lot these past couple of days."

"I'm fine. I think it's just this place I've been eating at."

"Oh shit I got to run. We can talk after I get back."

"Well have fun at work sis."

"Thanks Piper," Paige said grabbing her brush and running out.

-:-

It's was 11 in the morning and Paige walked into the bar tying her apron around her waist when she saw two faces she knew. "Hello Boys," she said.

"Well if it isn't Missy Paige." Cole said. Cole always seem to have a soft spot for Paige and loved teasing her.

"Hi Paige," Leo smiled.

"Well well if it's isn't Cole Turner," Paige said with a cheeky smile.

"You're still a cutie arn't you Paige."

Paige just laughed off Cole comment. "So Leo have you and Piper talked lately?" Paige asked.

"Well..." Leo started a bit uncomfortable looking at Cole. "No, we haven't. Well you know your sister she's stubborn."

"That's Piper."

"What's this?" Cole asked knowing something was up.

Paige getting on that Cole knew nothing covered up by saying, "Oh it's just work, Sin City."

"Oh Sin City. Now that's a city I'd like to visit."

Paige laughed, "Well Cole some of us are living in that city, right Leo."

"Well anything is possible."

After a hours of drinking and watching a footy game it was three in the afternoon when Cole had to leave, leaving Leo with Paige. After Cole left Paige made her way to Leo. "So how have you been?" Paige asked Leo.

"Not good."

"She's not any better too Leo."

"You mean you know?" Leo asked.

"We're sisters we tell each other everything. Well just about everything."

"I know I should be talking to her about this but I don't think she wants to and I'm not sure if she even want to talk to me ever again."

"Oh god Leo I understand this is confusing for you. Piper's way of dealing with it is to deny it. I hope you both work this out Leo," Paige said placing her hand on Leo's arm.

"HELLO PAIGE!" A drunk man yell in front of Paige and Leo.

"Hi Joe," Paige said then carried on wiping down the bar.

"I'll have another cold one sexy."

"Joe I think you've had a bit to much to drink."

"Excuse me?"

"Joe maybe it's time you went home to your wife and kids."

"I said I want another beer," Joe said getting demanding.

"Hey, you heard the lady," Leo told Joe.

"Oh and who's this? The lover boy?" Joe teased.

"Just leave her alone," Leo told the man.

"I'll see about that," Joe said landing a punch straight into Leo's face.

"O My God! Leo!" Paige yelled running to the other side of the bar.

Leo returned the punch hitting Joe in the face. Joe returning the punch hit Leo in the gut then the face again making Leo fall back. As Leo got up one of Joe's buddies grabbed a pool cue breaking it on Leo's head. Leo turned around knocking Joe's mate out with once punch only to get punch in the face again by Joe. By this time Leo had a cut on his forehead, a bleeding nose, a black eye forming and a cut lip. Joe was about to swing another punch when the bar owner Richard grabbed Joe's fist and threaten him.

"This isn't over!" Joe yelled leaving.

"Man are you O.K?" Richard asked Leo.

"I'm fine," Leo said.

"You don't look it Leo," Paige noticed.

"I'm fine Paige," Leo said looking at Paige with a black eye and blood over his face. "I'll just go home and have a shower," Leo said grabbing his keys.

"Don't you think you've had a little to much to drink Leo. I'm calling you a cab," Paige told Leo.

"Fine, fine call me one," Leo said getting a little dizzy.

As Paige headed for the phone Richard followed her, "Paige that guy needs to see a doctor or at the least be with someone before he pass out and nobody knows it until it's too late," Richard said.

"Well his girlfriend left him after he cheated on her with his ex wife."

"Well then call his ex wife."

"You mean my sister?"

"Your sister is his ex wife?" Richard asked.

"Yeah she's the ex wife. Let me just called her," Paige said picking up the phone.

Ten minutes had past Leo was at the bar as Richard and Paige tried to make him drink some water. He kept telling them he was fine but they knew it was the beers talking.

"Paige!" Piper yelled running to the bar looking for her sister.

"Piper," Paige said as she saw her sister.

"Where is he?" Piper asked.

"He's over here," Paige said leading the way.

Paige lead Piper to a beaten up Leo. "O My God what happened to you!?!" Piper said shocked looking at the state of her ex husband.

Piper wiped the blood that was dripping from Leo's lip with her thumb, "Piper? What are you doing here?" Leo asked getting a bit dizzy and holding on to Piper before losing his balance.

"I've come to take you home Leo," Piper said grabbing Leo with the help of Richard.

After Piper and Leo left Richard made his way back to the bar, "You never told me Piper Halliwell was your sister," Richard said.

"Well it never came up."

"So is your sister and her ex husband back together?"

"You know what Richard I really don't know."

-:-

Piper got home and got Leo into her bed. It was a matter of time before Leo was asleep. Piper got a bowl of warm water and a cloth. She wiped the blood off Leo's face and got him out of his shirt.( _there is your shirtless Leo_. )

It was nearly ten that night. Paige had come home from work, had dinner with Piper and went to bed. Piper was sitting in bed with Leo reading a pregnancy book when she noticed Leo was waking up, "Hey," Piper said to Leo as he opened his eyes. She quickly placed her pregnancy book on the night stand and then turn her attention to Leo.

"My head hurts," Leo said sitting up in bed.

"Here drink this," Piper said handing Leo a couple of pills and a glass of water.

Leo took the pills and place the glass on the night stand next to him. He turn to his right with his black eye to see his ex wife next to him. "I never thought I'd end up here," Leo said looking at the end of the bed.

"Wasn't it you that took me in when I needed someone."

"So you're returning the favor?" Leo asked looking at his ex wife.

"I think it's Karma. No matter what happens Leo I'll always care, just like you always have for me."

"I'm so sorry Piper for what I did..."

"Shh, you don't have to explain," Piper said covering Leo's lips with her finger.

As they got close they put their arms around each other, they were happy. Happy to know that know matter what had happen they didn't hate each other. They didn't pull away from each other until Leo had noticed Piper was crying. "Hey what's a matter?" Leo asked wiping Piper's tears.

"I just missed you," Piper said.

"You missed me?" Leo asked. Piper nodded to Leo's question. "I have to admit my house was quite without you."

Here Piper was going to put her heart on the line. After years of denying and hiding her feelings she knew it was now or never. She had to tell him even though there was a chance Leo may not return those feelings, but at least when she told Leo about the baby she would have known where she stood in his life. She didn't want to be with a man who was with her for the sake of their child. Piper knew she wanted to raise this baby with loving parents. Even of that meant the baby's parents were separated. Although Piper thought she would have her work cut out for her when she had to explain to her child why their parents had them after being divorced for six years.

"Leo I don't mean I've missed you in the past month," Piper started. "The past six years. I know I can be stubborn but that didn't mean I didn't love you anymore."

By now Leo was confused, "What do you mean Piper?"

"Our divorce."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were the one who asked me for a divorce. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"But you told me you hated me."

"They were only words Leo. I was angry."

"But I still loved you Piper," Leo said. Those where the words that brought Piper hope. "I only wanted you to be happy. I thought you were unhappy being married to me which is why I filed for divorce"

"I thought it was what you wanted which is why I when through with it."

"I guess we weren't very verbal with each other," Leo said looking at his ex wife.

"Leo the thing is I've never stopped loving you and I still do. It's better that I tell you now then never being open and honest with my feelings," Piper said looking down at her hands that were out lining the end of the blanket.

"Piper I don't know what to say," Leo said.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have told you," Piper said knowing it was her time to exit.

Piper pulled the covers off her and was heading out of bed when Leo grabbed her arm to stopping her from leaving. She hit the night stand dropping her book on the ground, but her attention was to the man holding her arm. "Piper don't leave me," Leo said.

"Leo?"

"I wanted to say that to you six years ago," Leo said pulling Piper into his arms. Leo looked Piper's in the eyes and then kissed her. "They say true love is one that lasts forever."

Piper smiled she had her Leo back. She held onto him never wanting to let him go. A while after Piper felt Leo's hold around her loosen, "Piper?"

"Yeah Leo," Piper said pulling away from Leo to see him with a confused look on his face.

"Who's book is that on the ground?"

Piper looked back and then remembered it was her pregnancy book she was reading. She turned to face Leo not knowing what to say. Leo got out of bed walking to the other side and picked up then book reading the cover that said "Pregnancy, Childbirth, and the Newborn: The Complete Guide by Penny Simkin." ( _found the name on a search_ ) Leo looked at Piper waiting for an answer. "This is not how I had planed to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to become a father," Piper said worried how he was going to take the news.

-:-

-:-

Please please forgive me. I got so busy, I only have time to write in the weekends and I was busy in the last four. I am working on those updates I promised right now.

This it the third time I wrote this chapter, the first two sucked really bad that Piper was the one beaten up and Leo was breast feeding, but then it didn't work out. I just keep writing about Leo and Piper I forget there is a Stalker Killer in the plot too lol. But yeah it's coming now that a baby is on the way. So what is going through Leo's head now he's gonna be a father, WHOA! That happened fast! Is he a dick head and going to run to the other end of the world? Or will he be a man and be the father he is on Charmed. Or will he become a addicted to work and just roll cash down Piper's way to support the baby. And will Dan ever get a hair cut? Find out on the next chapter of " **I Just Can't Stop Loving You**."


End file.
